


То, чего я не знаю

by daejaeshechka



Category: Block B
Genre: BAD BOY JAEHYO, Irony, LITTLE FOOL KYUNG, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: [Ты думаешь, ты "хороший"? Давненько зеркало не смотрело на себя со стороны.Однако, прискорбный факт только в том, что ты и однозначно не "плохой", а размышляют об этом только глупые люди]Немного недоненависти (старринг Джэхё-Кён), передружбы (в ролях Чихун-Тэиль) и философского похуизма (исполняет драма квин Чихо и звезда бекстейджа Минхёк) в жанре недосоленного сложносочиненного петросянства.Ангст в жанры добавлен по требованиям суровых голосов из зала - тут уж кому как.





	1. Барашки на волнах

\- Ну хён, ну пожалуйста, еще пять минуточе-е-ек второго тайма, - макне за запястья затаскивал упирающегося старшего обратно в общую комнату.   
Чихо заглянул внутрь – точно: на экране телека по зеленому полю агрессивно-неудовлетворенно бегала снова продувшая корейская сборная.   
Чихун растягивал рукава и без того похожего на половую тряпку свитера Тэиля почти преступно, вокалист не хотел сдаваться и как мог протестовал, упираясь ногами в пол, но силы изначально были не равны.   
Тэиля, скользящего носками по гладкому паркету, полминуты спустя все-таки заволокли внутрь, и Чихо услышал недовольный голос:  
\- Понятно же, что проиграли, что тут еще смотреть-то?  
\- Повторы, хё-ё-ён, повторы, - Чихо всегда казалось, что голос Чихуна похож на обкуренную выдру – такой глубокий, такой низкий… и как будто он сейчас заикает от счастья.   
\- Я умираю спать хочу, - судя по звуку, Тэиль снова внезапно попытался покинуть объятия младшего и сбежать в свою кровать.  
\- Ну так спи, хён, - голос выдры опустился еще ниже, став каким-то преступно довольным, а кроме того еще и приобрел некую нотку пикантной двусмысленности. – Хён может спать со мной, вот так, на плече будет удобно, я не костлявый, как некоторые…  
Звук возни снова намекнул о неудачной тэилевской попытке побега от любвеобильного макне, и Чихо, пожав плечами, на цыпочках двинул дальше – ответа на вопрос, почему он возвращается в общежитие под утро, у него не было, и лишних встреч в коридоре хотелось избежать.   
К сожалению, боги удачи решили, что их покровительство Чихо больше не потребуется, когда благополучно довели его, похмельного, до порога квартиры, и теперь лидер вынужден был приложить вспотевшую от ужаса ладонь к разбивающему ребра сердцу – сидевший у стены за поворотом коридора Джэхе едва ли не стал причиной сердечного приступа Чихо.   
Когда испуг отошел, Чихо даже обрадовался – Джэхе нет дела ни до кого, кроме собственного отражения в зеркале, и смело можно было шагать дальше, не тратя время на то, чтобы выяснить, зачем ольджан приклеивает на стену постер с собственным изображением еще со времен работы в модельном агентстве.   
Все равно же, зная проникновенную любовь Кёна к классическим чертам лица Джэхе, можно было быть уверенным, что долго не провисит.   
Чихо, крадучись, обошел занятого поклейкой Джэхе, и только насмешливый голос:  
\- Чего, продвигаешь олджанорелигию в массы? – раздавшийся из кухонной двери, подсказал Чихо, где сфейлились его умозаключения.   
Если Джэхе занимается самолюбованием – как пить дать где-то рядом обретается Пак Кён, мечтающий оставить на прекрасном лице местного красавчика следы своей едкой иронии и презрения.   
\- Да вот, шкаф разбирал, нашел, - рассеянно отозвался Джехе, заканчивая разглаживать складочку на постере. – Думаю, чего просто так валяется? Пусть тут висит… Удачная же фотография, да? Удачная же, Кён? Я хорошо получился, скажи, Пак Кён? А вот ты вечно так себе на снимках, с лицом у тебя что-то не так, что ли…  
Чихо подумал, что так и не понял, на самом ли деле Джэхе самовлюбленный идиот, или серьезность его заботливого голоса, когда он размышляет о том, «что не так с лицом Пак Кёна, что оно никому не нравится» - вершина его зломудрого актерского мастерства, но эффект так или иначе на лицо: из-за двери доносится злое-презлое кёновское  
\- Тупица! У меня хотя бы мозги есть! – а дальше Чихо не слушает – вопли рэпера, кажется, разбудили Минхёка, в комнате которого что-то громко упало, а это значит, что ему очень-очень надо поторопиться сделать вид, что он ночевал дома. 

Ближе к обеду отпущенный похмельем сбегать на кухню испить водицы лидер отметил, что подрисованные черным маркером на постере усы ольджану даже идут, а судя по тому, с каким негодующим ворчанием коротышка-вокалист закатывает почти до коленей вытянутые рукава свитера, сбежать от Чихуна, хоть и с большими потерями, Тэилю все же удалось. 

%

Чихун нормальный, серьезно.   
Ему интересно с девочками – от его роста и грудного голоса они все тают, как карамельки на жаре.   
Вот еще немного он покривляется, перестанет давить детские лыбы – и совсем будет мачо, гордость и радость семьи и группы.   
Заковыка нормальности Чихуна прячется только в одном-единственном человеке, который не похож на карамельку совсем и, когда Чихун давит эти свои лыбы или шепчет голосом как будто из бочки (а выходит это безумно эротично, он и сам знает), таять все равно не собирается и только упирается всеми своими конечностями, как барашек, и отбирает свои маленькие ручки из чихуновских лапищ, как принцесса, которую в темном переулке поймали гопники.   
Сравнение с гопниками, каким бы смешным ни было, к сожалению, имеет место быть: Чихун от принцессы ничего такого неприличного совершенно не хочет, но восстать против упрямого обожания коротышки Тэиля слишком слаб, и поэтому чем раздраженнее вокалистик пытается освободить свои запястья от чихуновской хватки, тем сильнее макне тянет скрутить его в рогалик, усадить на колени и научить перестать сопротивляться неизбежному.   
Наверно, если бы Тэиль так яро не защищал свою самостоятельность, Чихуна не преследовало бы вечное желание сладенько сплюснуть старшего, как мягкую зефиринку, но хён, которому половина от пятидесяти, считает, что татухи и байк делают его взрослым (пусть и со своими закидонами), независимым молодым человеком с характером, который презирает нежности и не годится на роль плюшевой игрушки для любвеобильного макне.   
Вот только глядя на круглые очочки, растянутые свитера и рыбью улыбку Тэиля, Чихун становится категорически несогласным: старший будто дразнит или издевается.   
У Тэиля полно детских привычек и неумирающая любовь к карамелькам на палочке, он похож на Ститча своими щенячьими карими глазками, и Чихун готов переименоваться в Лило – вот только вся дурашливость Тэиля и милый образ говорят адъес, стоит подобраться к нему со спины и хриплым шепотом потребовать:  
\- Обнимашки?  
О, тут в действие вступают байк, татухи и неперешагиваемая для юного макне взрослость – вокалист, оказывается, способен кудряво складывать непечатные слова в ругательные дроби, беспомощная слабость его девчачьих лапок – фарс и пидорасия, а еще он, как и положено носителю AB-генов в крови, вздорный, непоследовательный, обидчивый и до отчаяния непонятно-запутанный, но оттого только еще сильнее притягательный.   
Одним словом, у Чихуна не то чтобы беда, но и жить спокойно рядом с Тэилем у него не получается: коротышка если и позволяет схватить себя за руки, то внутрь своего взрослого-утонченного мирка байка и витиеватых татух категорически не пускает не то что самого Чихуна – никого из парней вообще. Тэиль оберегает там, внутри себя, какие-то ценности, твердо разделяя пространство «личное» и «общажно-групповое», а Чихун (и с этим тоже уже ничего не поделать – у него в крови плавают B-фигульки) охотник, и даже если он со своим желанием сплющить вокалиста, как зефирину, запрется в чужую душу как слон в посудную лавку, жажду затискать, приручить и встать в ряд тэилевских ценностей наравне с байком и татухами это не тушит.   
Раздумья о смысле бытия в соседстве с сладкоголосым карликом, будящим в нем какие-то предосудительно женские наклонности обожать, оседают в неумной, по мнению самого обладателя, макнешиной голове тяжелым виноватым песочком – хоть названия болезни он еще не придумал, смысла отрицать ее бурное развитие нет: задерганный младшими, упросившими его посмотреть полуночную киношку, Тэиль тихо спит под боком у Чихуна, вдавливая ему в плечо роговую оправу своих очков и заставляя грызть губы от нежелания быть пойманным в полумраке от экрана телевизора со счастливой улыбкой на лице.   
К сожалению макне, долго нервно-долгожданно биться сердцем в ребра (это даже смешно – в желудке распахивают крылья такие же райские бабочки, как будто он целуется в первый раз) ему не удается – от полноты чувств незапомненный Чихуном по имени главный герой на фоне догорающего вертолета удаляется в закат со своей блондинкой, по экрану ползут титры, а зевающий Минхёк нащупывает на полу пульт от телевизора.   
Хёк так и не выключает телек, потому что иначе компания останется в темноте, а идти до выключателя всем лень, и разворачивается к Чихуну проверить, есть ли еще кроме него герои, умудрившиеся досмотреть киношку до конца и не заснуть. Заметив спящего вокалиста, Минхёк удовлетворенно хмыкает и тыкает Тэилю пультом в колено:  
\- Хён-засоня, подъем… - но тут же получает по руке от свистящего от негодования Чихуна:  
\- Не буди!   
В голосе макне столько экспрессии, что сидящий рядом Чихо поворачивает голову, сузив глаза, а из-за него видно выглядывающего удивленного Кёна.  
\- Не надо, - поспешно оправдывается Чихун. – В кровать отнесу, и все.   
Минхёк красноречиво-обидно прочищает горло и бредет в ванную чистить зубы, а Чихун ждет, когда тихо рассосутся и Чихо с Кёном – палиться еще страшнее не в его интересах.   
Мелковатый Тэиль для почти двухметрового макне – не ноша, и Чихуну отчаянно хочется, когда он укладывает вокалиста на кровать, чтобы было поромантичнее, как жаждет каждое подростковое подсознание – чтобы Тэиль как-нибудь зацепился за его толстовку, не позволил отпустить руку или еще что-нибудь трогательное, что позволило бы остаться ночевать на этой кровати и, может быть, хоть это и было бы ужасно, уверило его самого в серьезности своих сомнительных желаний.   
Но Тэиль всего лишь не просыпается – даже когда Чихун снимает с него очки и, сложив дужки, кладет их на тумбочку – и Чихун с несвойственным для него серьезным выражением лица рассматривает старшего: Тэиль, что бы ни говорили, красивый. Не звезда с обложки, скорее, домашний мальчик, озорной в глубине души, но похожий на ботана. Или скромняга, который иногда бросает слишком проницательные для толпы олухов, которыми они все выглядят, вдумчивые взгляды. Совсем-совсем лишний в их команде со своими вытянутыми свитерами и огромными очками или вкусная-вкусная изюминка с ангельским голосом, кто врет меньше всех, потому что любимых тэилевских татух никто не видел, а только настоящее так старательно прячут.   
Беда в том, что, чтобы понять Тэиля, надо быть с ним рядом, но черта с два Чихуну, в силу нежного возраста и противоречивого, неуступчивого и самостоятельного характера вокалиста, позволено.   
Чем дольше Чихун смотрит на спящего Тэиля, тем глубже внутрь прокрадываются волнительные мурашки: это так… интимно, неправильно, неприлично, что… Что когда с той стороны двери раздаются шаги и голос Кёна зовет:   
\- Чихун, ты где? – Чихун стремительно приземляется на кровать Тэиля и обнимает старшего, изображая из себя спящего.   
\- Мда, - хмыкает Кён, закрывая дверь обратно.   
Чихун едва-едва, пугаясь самого себя, приближает нос к волосам беспечно спящего Тэиля, вдыхает аромат ягодок-цветочков, и от того, что каштановые волосы даже на глаз кажутся чистыми и мягкими-мягкими, внутри делается хорошо и спокойно.   
\- Я не маленький, хён, - тихо своим голосом эротической выдры сообщает Чихун в темноту, и она на секундочку, кажется, сжимается, но Чихун не очень внимательный и к тому же занят осмыслением сказанной фразы: если по-ребячьи допроситься у Тэиля расположения невозможно, можно по-взрослому попытаться его заставить.   
Даже неумный Чихун понимает, что, верный своей независимости-самостоятельности, Тэиль завтра не сможет спросить, почему они уснули на одной кровати. 

%

По мнению Минхёка, Джэхе довольно скользкий тип, и он бы даже поставил это ему в вину, если бы в некоторой степени не был таким же – его смущало, когда кто-то стремился подобраться к нему слишком близко и с лупой поразглядывать тараканчиков в его голове.   
И не просто смущало – хотелось вытолкнуть этого кого-то за дверь и повесить на нее табличку «Do not disturb», как в отеле. Пожалуй, единственными, кто смело распахивал перед камерами халат нараспашку были лидер, Кён и Чихун, остальные же предприимчиво проросли в выданный им образ и прикрывались им, как щитом, от чужого любопытства.   
Ольчжановский фейк из всех был самым качественным и, может быть, от этого самым стремным – да, троллить Джэхе и выставлять то принцессой, то домохозяйкой было любимой народной забавой, вот только это не отменяло того, что их драгоценная краса был ненамного, но старше остальных, и если не гением, то себе на уме.  
Джэхе был приверженцем пацифистской политики и достаточно ценил себя, чтобы безболезненно для самолюбия пропускать подколы мимо ушей – улыбался, кивал, молчал… Пока до него не добирался Кён.   
Минхёк поначалу думал, что у них взаимная аллергия – рэпер, например, не стеснялся вслух заявлять о своей неприязни к ольчжану, и тот довольно долго терпел, потом плавно стал огрызаться, и в какой-то момент к всеобщей неожиданности наступил Кёну на больное место, да так и остался на нем стоять, то ли потому, что вдруг открыл в себе садистские наклонности и понял, как весело дразнить того, кто не может заехать тебе по лицу в ответ, то ли из-за того, что искренне Кёна ненавидел и не хотел вслед за остальными принимать от него смешочки, считая существом низшим и вообще «не в праве».   
Как бы то ни было, Кён все чаще и чаще огрызался, а Джэхе даже из роли выходить было не надо, чтобы позлить его: каждый первый встречный считал своим долгом умилиться красоте и покладистому ольчжановскому характеру, а Кён несмешными шутками, замашками бабника и раздолбая делал только хуже.   
Сторонний наблюдатель, может быть, и не нашел бы в действиях Джэхе ничего преступного, но, будучи инсайдером, Минхёк видел, как часто красавчик поворачивает факты так, что их начинают сравнивать.   
Джэхе и Кёна.   
Кёна и Джэхе – всегда в пользу последнего.   
И насколько умен Джэхе на самом деле, Минхёк начал понимать тоже недавно – если бы Кён так открыто не бесился, когда ольчжановская тень перекрывает сияние его улыбки, Джэхе бы давно от него отстал, а так Кён только дразнил садиста и, как следствие, огребал по полной, потому что Джэхе было слишком уж интересно.   
Всегда в жизни, поздно или рано, появляется человек, с которым можно позаниматься болезненной акупунктурой, нажимая ему на больные места – и Кён стал для Джэхе идеальной жертвой.   
Минхёк обдумывал все это, потирая красную от удара челюсть – всегда в жизни, поздно или рано, человека тянет побыть героем и защитить обиженного.   
Минхёку его героизм вылез боком.   
Чихо выклянчил у менеджера перелет из Японии ночным рейсом – согласно всеобщему убеждению, это всяко было лучше, чем лететь обратно завтра и, не отдохнув, отправляться на съемки шоу – и, естественно, по возвращении домой перед душем выстроилась очередь желающих помыться.   
Чихо хлебать кашу сапогом не привык, и поэтому занял ванную первым, Чихун, считавший себя непачкающимся, и Тэиль, слишком невоинственный для драк за воду, тоже ретировались по кроватям, Квон заснул на кухне, а Минхёку не уперлось – он сова.   
Под дверью остались Кён с зелеными кругами под глазами и Джэхе, щурившийся на лампочку с злокозненным видом.   
Дверь открылась, явив собравшимся окутанного полотенцем и облаками пара Чихо, и Кён собирался уже шмыгнуть внутрь, когда его опередил Джэхе.   
\- Куда лезешь? Я первый очередь занял, - возмущение Кёна вскрыло себе вены и злым шипением запенилось наружу.   
\- Я пойду первым, - спокойно, словно одолжение делал, сообщил Джэхе, - потому что если я не высплюсь, буду дерьмово выглядеть, и это будет неприятно. А если дерьмово будешь выглядеть ты, никто и не заметит. Чихо, я могу идти первым?  
Минхёк не думает, что Чихо кивнул осознанно – скорее всего, он просто спал на ходу и машинально разрешил бы даже побрить себе ноги, но Кён был слишком зол, чтобы думать головой.   
\- Самодовольный ты ублюдок, - глухим голосом начал Кён. – Может, испортить тебе эту твою рожу, чтобы ни на что больше не годен был?   
И тут Минхёку будто кто черный плащ на плечи накинул и бетменовские ушки на голову надел: с Кёном у Минхёка были искренние и приятельские отношения, и, наверно, поэтому он так отчетливо услышал в кёновской интонации реальную угрозу.   
Кёна было искренне жаль – за одного порченного ольджана ему всыпят первосортных непорченых люлей – и Минхёк с удивительным проворством бросился вперед спасать Кёна от глупости.   
Кёна – спас, свой, хоть и не такой прекрасный, как ольчжановский, но все равно любимый фейс – нет.   
Кён, пытаясь выбить Джэхе пару передних зубов, случайно засветил ему кулаком в челюсть, да так и замер на месте – тоже пацифист, вроде как, драться не умеет и не привык.   
Джэхе очаровательно улыбнулся – враг в очередной раз выставил себя лохом, заехав по лицу единственному другу – и заперся в ванной.   
Кён развернулся и ушел к себе.   
Чихо вообще давно спал.   
Один Минхёк все сидел на кухне и потирал лицо – желание геройствовать отсохло на корню.


	2. Штормовое предупреждение

Быть предметом чьего-то обожания – прекрасно, правда? И чем более это обожание нездоровое и болезненно-зависимое, тем волнительнее внутри бегают льстивые бархатные мурашки: стремаются вниз по пищеводу, щекочут желудок и нашептывают:  
\- А кто называл нашу прелесть уродцем и коротышкой? Посмотри в эти преданные песьи глаза – прикосновения коротышки для них как солнечное затмение сознания…  
Проблема была в том, что Тэиль был слишком хорошо нравственно воспитан.   
Немного глупый и пафосный постулат, но все-таки правдивый: есть товарищи, которые легко поддаются льстивым для вечно ущемленного самолюбия мурашкам, на обман тела, который называет скиншип с НИМ определенно комфортным и волнующим… Есть те, которые с радостью забудут о принципах «можно» и «нельзя», если кто-то где-то обещает им первую ступеньку на пьедестале влюбленности.   
Тот же Чихун, например, именно к таким персонажам и относился – не отягченный лишними мыслями в голове и чрезмерным грузом совести – и поэтому никак не желал прекратить свои попытки изловить Тэиля и потрогать в нем обнаженные красоты обычно спрятанной ото всех души.   
Слабости человеческой природы, конечно, Тэилю тоже чужды не были – бессмысленная восторженная чихуновская ласка мало-помалу размывала фланги обороны, а сама неглубокая и невдумчивая, но широкая и крепкая, как сам Чихун, натура макне так и звала плюнуть на все и отдаться, на сто лет вперед застолбив себе место дремать у него на плече в тепле и заботе.   
Но Тэиль был просто другого покроя.   
Он давно простил природе свое лицо, рост и телосложение, например – и на того же Джэхё смотрел с отцовским снисхождением: учитывая ольчжановский характер, красота и впрямь была его всем. Выдав индульгенцию несчастливому случаю, не наградившему его при рождении личиком сказочного принца, Тэиль сделал еще один опрометчивый шаг в сторону духовного роста и прочь от быдлосообщества: представил свои внутренности пустотой.   
Именно пустотой – которую надо было день и ночь набивать чем-нибудь интересненьким, дающим пищу для добротных, дарящих удовлетворение размышлений.   
Так вышло, что к тому моменту, как Чихун начал терроризировать Тэиля бессовестно ежедневно, заполненность пустоты в вокалисте достигала, на глаз скажем, сорокапроцентной отметки – Тэиль считал себя человеком состоявшимся, много ли или мало ли, но духовно богатым и не пустым, собственная жизнь его удовлетворяла и останавливаться на нажитом он не собирался.   
И поэтому променять свой устоявшийся уклад, чтобы впасть с Чихуном в детство и пускать радужные пузырики, казалось Тэилю неприемлемым. Нисколько не хотелось ему и быть Чихуном старшим – не как Чихо и Кён, которыми макне восхищается, у которых учится, но которые на роль наставников в чем-то кроме рэпинга не годятся – словами это ощущение было не описать, но Тэилю казалось, что он вечно, даже если Чихун ему рукава свитера за спиной завяжет и примотает к батарее, будет упрямым червяком уползать от него.   
Потому что он маленький и незаметный, но сильный. Потому что Чихун дурачится от безделья.   
Потому что, черт побери, все это неправильно, и внутри огромными буквами ПРОТЕСТ.   
Когда пару дней назад он имел честь проснуться, обнаружив спящего макне под боком, это изрядно подорвало дзэническое душевное равновесие – Тэиль даже без очков продемонстрировал акробатические чудеса и испарился из кровати, не коснувшись чихуновской одежды.   
А потом уподобился каменному идолу индейцев майя – молчал и даже полузвуком не собирался выдавать своего смущения по поводу того, что с богатеньким, но каким-то неиспорченным и недалеким мальчиком Чихуном удобно: спать, быть рядом, жить как-то по-новому, под светом других ламп.   
Чихун невзрослый и бестолковый, но – чего не отнять – большой и прямой, как поток. Шагнешь в него – унесет. Беда в том, что, чтобы в него шагнуть, надо попрощаться со всеми своими дорогущими заморочками, на остриях которых Тэиль построил смысл существования.   
Фух…   
Тэиль протер ладошкой дырку в запотевшем зеркале ванной и уставился на свое отражение – чем больше он раздумывал над мотивами своих бесконечных отказов Чихуну, тем запутаннее становилась теория самостоятельности и неподчинения бестолковой чихуновской воле.   
А запутанная теория – это всегда вранье.   
Всегда.   
Он проснулся тогда – на самом деле проснулся. Не сразу, наверно, от голоса Кёна, звавшего Чихуна – и когда макне плюхнулся позади него на кровать и притворился спящим, Тэиль просто струсил повернуться к нему, начать разборку и прогнать.   
Глупо пожалел его: вытолкать ластящегося к нему макне за дверь все равно что брошенного скулящего у порога щенка спустить с лестницы – Тэиль умный, а щенок глупый, и отчета в своих привязанностях себе отдавать не в состоянии.  
Нравится – и все. Единственное оправдание и причина действовать.   
А у Тэиля другой покрой: симпатия никогда не была причиной чему-то большему, чем повод заговорить. Сначала думаешь – потом делаешь. Сначала фильтруешь головой – потом отказываешься от опрометчивых поступков, потому что лезть кому-то под кожу в 90% случаев глубочайшее разочарование и ошибка.   
Быть нечестным с собой – это грубый фол и недостойное поведение.   
С тех пор, как активизировался чихуновский терроризм, не произошло ничего необычного или примечательного – никаких выясняющих отношения разговоров или попыток неприличной близости. Но в этих не объясненных вслух маленьких поступках – когда Чихун заставлял его смотреть футбол и не ушел ночью из его комнаты – Тэиль просто грандиозно запутался, и отражение из запотевшего зеркала смотрело но него рыбьими глазками с отчетливо читаемым недовольством.   
Тэиль аргументировал свое нежелание дать макне быть ближе взрослостью – но что если все совсем наоборот? Что, если все свои умозаключения он поставил вверх тормашками: может быть, склонность к одиночеству и неумение впустить в свою жизнь кого-то, чтобы позволить стать другом – это самая настоящая невзрослость и есть?   
Вдруг все совсем неправильно, и то, чего так хочется, надо просто сделать: ответить на щенячью симпатию Чихуна, шагнуть в тот быстрый поток и позволить себе наслаждаться неприличным везением – иметь друга на работе?   
Тэиля, пока он одевался и сушил волосы, несколько раз передернуло от простоты этого нехорошего вывода о собственной глупости – вместо того, чтобы изводить себя, он примет к сведению смешную мудрость непонятного авторства: человеки появляются в жизни, чтобы чему-то тебя учить.   
Единственный урок, очевидно, который способен преподать макне – искренность.   
Вот Тэиль по-чихуновски и решил, что больше не станет бегать от него.   
Подобно вчерашним кухонным размышлениям Минхёка касательно внезапно просыпающихся в человеке желаний поиздеваться над слабым или побыть героем, Тэиля, выходящего из ванной, захлестнуло чувство того же рода.   
Кто-то чаще, кто-то реже, но все люди имеют заблуждения полагать, что с этого момента будут все в жизни делать правильно и «как надо». 

 

Из-за того, что очки от конденсированного пара в ванной запотели, Тэиль споткнулся у порога – и лишь благодаря этому Чихун, ворвавшийся в общую комнату, его не заметил.   
Верный своему только что принятому решению, Тэиль прятаться был не должен – но почему-то ему захотелось немного отсрочить момент единения с макне.   
Возможно, хотелось дождаться, когда голова досохнет – сухие мягкие любимые Чихуном каштановые волосы пошли бы плюсом к отсутствовавшей уверенности – Тэиль осторожно замер у косяка второй двери в гостевую, противоположной той, которой воспользовался Чихун.   
\- А где Тэиль-хён? – спросил макне у обедавших перед телевизором китайской лапшой Чихо и Квона.   
\- Макне сокровище потерял, - хихикнул Квон, щелкая палочками.   
\- Очень смешно, - услышал Тэиль голос фыркнувшей выдры.   
\- А он это, - Чихо потянулся и наигранно зевнул, как всегда делал, когда врал кому-то ради троллинга, - сказал, что со своими тусоваться ушел. До утра велел не ждать.   
\- Ну, блин, - вздохнул Чихун, даже не пытаясь скрыть разочарование.   
Уход Чихуна со сцены сопровождало тихое ржание Квона и Чихо.   
\- Чего-то этот броманс у них затянулся, - деловито заметил глухой из-за того, что Квон почти нырнул в коробку с едой, голос.   
\- Напрягает, если честно, - согласился чавкающий Чихо. – Не то чтобы я против был, просто смотреть на Чихуна стремно… Как подросток влюбленный, честное слово.   
\- Он и есть подросток, - задумчиво отозвался Квон. – А мне Тэиля жалко.   
\- Это еще почему? – голос Чихо неприятной волной прошелся по спине Тэиля: в тех же 90 процентов случаев подслушивать, что о тебе говорят близкие, чревато – как пить дать дерьмо услышишь.   
\- Чихун мне как-то рассказывал, что ему в детстве мать запрещала собачку завести, - изрек Квон. – Аллергия у нее там или еще что-то… Макне, наконец, нашел, на кого излить свою нерастраченную любовь.   
\- Ахаха, - Чихо подавился. – Теперь понятно, почему он Тэиля выбрал. Даже Кён так на собачку не похож.   
Тэиль закусил губу и медленно развернулся – статистика себя оправдала, как и кухонные размышления Минхёка.   
Поздно или рано, на корню отсыхает не только желание геройствовать, но и «сделать все правильно».   
Тэиль в своей комнате неспеша повесил мокрое полотенце на спинку кровати и даже бровью не повел, когда за этим занятием его застал Чихун:   
\- О, ты здесь, - сообщил обрадованный макне. – А мне Чихо сказал, что ты с друзьями куда-то ушел.   
\- Просто не успел собраться еще, - спокойно ответил Тэиль.   
Почему-то было совершенно все равно, куда идти и чем заняться – так что спасибо Чихо за наводку.   
\- А с тобой можно? – Чихун спросил осторожно, как всегда делал, когда о чем-то просил, и тихонько для своей комплекции сел на тэилевскую кровать.   
\- Нет, - не успев подумать, отказал Тэиль.   
\- Почему? – еще тише поинтересовался Чихун.   
Тэиль подумал «А какого черта?» и твердо ответил:  
\- Просто. Не хочу.   
\- Понятно, - чихуновская лампочка совсем потускнела и, мигнув, погасла.   
Если хён раньше отказывал Чихуну в чем-то, то хотя бы брал на себя труд сделать это необидно.   
Не как сейчас.


	3. Шторм

Минхёк был прав: Джэхё открыл в себе садиста.   
Это факт.   
Джэхё, возможно, впервые в жизни познал это щекочущее удовольствие – дергать за ниточки случая так, чтобы его жертве постоянно доставались поджопники, произносить те слова, которые вкалываются в живое протестующее кёновское мясо звездочками сюрикенов ниндзя.   
Делать Кёну нехорошо и больно оказалось слишком приятно, и отказаться от этого предосудительного удовольствия – почти невозможно.   
Джэхё тоже сова, как Минхёк, и когда ему хочется на свободу – он сидит в темноте на кухне. Подсветка на мобильнике горит минуту – и каждые 60 секунд в наушниках начинает шипеть новый трек, а голубой искусственный свет экрана почти никогда не гаснет.  
Тэиль заходит на кухню после полуночи за соком и шоколадкой – берет один батончик, а не два, и Джэхё смотрит на него слишком интенсивным любопытным взглядом. Тэиля бесит, но он уходит, ничего не говоря, а Джэхё продолжает сидеть и тыкать пальцем в мобильник.   
Поздно или рано, каждый человек начинает ощущать себя дьяволом с мягкими черными крыльями за спиной, который, несмотря на невоинственную внешность, чертовски опасен и может, если ему захочется, сжать когтистый кулак и показать свою власть.   
Джэхё, поглаживая экран, упивается этим ощущением, и думает, что все про всех знает, Тэиль и Чихун не исключение.   
Чихун нежно влюблен в Тэиля – и это просто, как арифметика начальных классов.   
На самом деле, секс и влюбленность – две абсолютно разные вещи. Можно не быть геем, но влюбиться в человека своего пола – легко, если под влюбленностью понимать болезненную зависимость, желание быть рядом и стаю бабочек в животе.   
Джэхё такое уже видел, и, готов поклясться, Минхёк тоже не до конца забыл свою историю.   
Влюбленность – странное состояние, оно питается взглядами-без-слов и поступками-разговорами, интимно разделенными только на двоих, из-за чего за спиной вырастают крылья, а думается все время в глобальном масштабе и так театрально, будто твои мысли принадлежат романтическому герою лорда Байрона.   
Джэхё в курсе, потому что сам плавал в тех водах, пока цинично не заматерел до убеждения в том, что влюбленность слишком сильно щекочет нервы и дорого обходится – если хотите, секс в этом смысле намного проще: расплатился телом и свободен. Для себя Джэхё правда не хочет больше влюбленности – нет уж, он перерос эту глупость.   
Зато Чихун вот попал – и впутался тем страшнее, что попал в Тэиля, который намертво уверен, что любить его по-хорошему не за что. В интеллектуальные догонялки c Чихуном вокалист бы охотно поиграл, но любить свое смешное-застенчивое тепло и тело, от которых Чихун на самом деле тащится, Тэиль никогда не даст – потому что уверен только в своей непоколебимой логике, а когда его маленькими ручками и рыбьесолнечной улыбкой начинают восхищаться, он воспринимает это как насмешку.   
Вот, как ни крути все-таки, а быть красивым – лучший подарок природы, и за него Джэхё судьбе искренне благодарен.   
Вон Кёну его симпатичная мордашка вообще как кость поперек глотки – ни проглотить не может, ни жить с ней нормально. Джэхё поначалу думал, что у Кёна просто зависть – ан нет, в неглубоком поверхностном Кёне корень зла прорастал глубоко-глубоко, Джэхё до сих пор до конца не добрался.   
На самом деле, Джэхё даже стыдно утверждать свою дьявольскую сущность за счет умственно отсталого одногруппника – ведь только тридцать секунд…  
Тридцать секунд посмотреть на Кёна – а уж за полминуты-то можно быть уверенным в том, что он не преминет растянуть рот в своей кривозубой улыбке – и придет безапелляционный вывод: Кён, мягко говоря, неумен.   
Его несмешные шутки, его бестолковая улыбка, его холерические ужимки – за ними он прячет свою самую страшную тайну – раздражают Джэхё, как камушек в ботинке. Кён как непомерно раздувшаяся оболочка воздушного шарика, и когда эта бессмысленная пустота вдруг стала пытаться учить Джэхё жить и даже набралась наглости вякать там что-то насчет ценности его неприкосновенной красоты для группы – вот тогда Джэхё и взбесился.   
Тогда-то дьявольские черные крылья и распахнулись в первый раз.   
Как Джэхё уже и говорил, первый смертельный грех Кёна – глупость. День за днем Джэхё доставал его одним и тем же: он красивый, а Кён – нет. Когда стилисты решили сделать из рэпера блондиночку, он вышел от них сияющий улыбкой своих искусственных зубов – несколько по-гейски и стремно это выглядело в обрамлении бусиков, но ему шло. Радость Кёна только продержалась недолго – до момента, когда Джэхё предстал перед народом такой же блондинистый и, несомненно, куда более привлекательный, так что даже Чихун хмыкнул что-то о том, что хочет обратно свой русый хвост.   
На насмешки о собственной непривлекательности Кён реагировал всегда одинаково – начинал огрызаться как рыночная торговка.   
Всегда. Абсолютно всегда.   
И этим выкопал себе яму – видя, насколько бессмысленно внушать Кёну, что ольчжановские насмешки беспочвенны, от Кёна отступился даже здравомыслящий Тэиль: остальные решили, что это новое безобидное развлечение втихую враждующих Джэхё и Кёна, и раз Кёну не лень собачиться каждый раз, значит, его все в таком раскладе устраивает.   
Как бы не так – Кён обижался каждый раз. Искренне. Глубоко. Как можно обижаться на несправедливость, на которую не найти управы – вроде того, как ты бы родился без ноги. Смешным казался тот факт, что с ногами у Кёна все было в порядке, как и с головой и, если говорить честно, с мордой лица – процентов 80 населения этой страны выглядят куда хуже Кёна. Вот только он сам, начав огрызаться на шуточки Джэхё, занял в группе роль «самого страшного и недооцененного мембера».   
И вот тут из ольчжановской жертвы потек самый сладкий сок: судя по реакции Кёна, он очень хотел быть заметным. Желание выделиться на фоне остальных в нем доходило до болезненного – и проигнорировать это Джэхё не смог.   
На пробу он пару раз запустил зонд своего исследовательского любопытства – заговорил под камерами о достижениях мемберов. Чихо был, бесспорно, звездой вселенского масштаба, его собственное лицо узнавали даже в Америке, Кота нежно любили все, от маленьких детишек до старушек со старичками, Хёк клево танцевал, и этого ему хватало, с Тэиля каваили нуны посташе, макне – всеми любимый член любого коллектива.   
И только Кён был ни рыбой и ни мясом – не лидрэпер, не лицо группы. О том, что он писал слова к каким-то трекам, никто не помнил, его андеграундная догрупповая карьера подернулась пеплом, его работы вне лейбла были успешно забыты.   
О, тут дьяволы в Джэхё принялись петь псалмы – он нащупал в Кёне самое больное место.   
Улыбки, неврастенические замашки и привычка плеваться словесным ядом в Джэхё – это все было оболочкой, под которой прятался пустой, не реализовавший своих амбиции Пак Кён.   
И насколько же веселее стало играть в садиста с этим бесценным знанием в руках – с любящими бессмысленно поржать Чихо и Чихуном и мастерами отмалчиваться Тэилем и Минхёком ничего не стоило, как казалось всем, кроме Кёна, в шутку опустить и обсмеять любое кёновское увлечение, любое достижение и мало-мальский прогресс.   
Оборвать его хвастовство и вернуть внимание камер к собственной персоне – ну или на худой конец отдать его Чихо или Квону.   
Лишь бы Кёну не досталось ничего – ни единой похвалы, ни одного слова поддержки и одобрения.   
Стратегия Джэхё была проста, жестока и действенна – как средневековая пытка, когда водой капали на череп – день за днем нервы Кёна становились все разболтаннее, а сам он уже без всяких шуток терял то, без чего неважно, красивый ты или нет, жить невозможно – уверенность в себе.   
Капельки воды, стукающие по голове, рано или поздно доканают любого – даже такое примитивное создание, как Пак Кён. 

 

Экран мобильника погас, но Джэхё не стал переключать трек – гнусный звук загробного инди казался идеальным саундтреком к разбуженному темнотой и мыслями дьявольскому настроению, так что захотелось даже пойти раскопать под аккуратненькой лицемерной стопкой одежды в шкафу мятую пачку сигарет и предаться райскому грехопадению в открытое в летнюю ночь окно.   
Но… На ловца и зверь бежит – дитя беспечности Пак Кён, мурлыкающий песенку, в час пятнадцать ночи прошмыгнул на кухню и включил чайник.   
Бесконечно долгие полминуты он не замечал притихшего от восторга на своей табуретке Джэхё и, только потянувшись в шкаф за батончиком, которым уже угостился Тэиль, соизволил, как и было запланировано ольджаном, трусливо вздрогнуть от его покашливания:   
\- Будешь ночью жрать – растолстеешь, - ласково сообщил Джэхё.   
\- Да уж не больше, чем ты, - огрызнулся Кён, придя в чувство после испуга.   
Кён демонстративно сорвал с шоколадки упаковку и укусил ее за краешек, но, видимо, насладиться вкусом под взглядом ярких в темноте, как у хищника, глаз Джэхё у него не вышло – орешки попали не в то горло.   
Пак Кён нещадно бесил Джэхё даже своими худыми коленками, выглядывающими из-под узких пляжных штанишек. Кён бесил Джэхё своими узкими рубашками, так плотно облегавшими худой пояс. Кён бесил Джэхё узостью своих мыслей, и невыкуренное дьявольское желание сломать этой ночью что-нибудь – или кого-нибудь – и нырнуть с головой во мрак звало отыграться на примитивном Кёне немного более жестоко, чем обычно.   
Чуть сильнее, чем обычные проказы, которые, хоть и условно, можно назвать шуткой. По-взрослому.   
Джэхё бесшумно поднялся и пару раз несильно хлопнул кашляющего Кёна между тощих лопаток, шепнув ему на ухо:   
\- Я даже толстый буду нравиться всем… а ты – нет…  
\- Да они просто не знают, какой ты ублюдок, - Кёна трясло, но он тоже отчего-то перешел на шепот. – Зажравшийся тупой ублюдок…  
\- А мне нравится, - промурлыкал Джэхё, так и не убрав руку с тощего плечика Кёна, - быть ублюдком, которого все любят…  
Чайник откипел и выключился, оставив от света в кухне только тусклый прямоугольник окна, а Джэхё внутри дрожал почти так же сильно, как Кён – запугивать его напрямую он еще не пробовал.   
\- А знаешь… - Джэхё смотрел мимо Кёна в окно, но стоял чересчур близко, чтобы можно было подумать, что это – не часть его плана, - как все кончится? Когда группа распадется, ублюдочность поможет мне стать плохим, но красивым актером, а ты так и останешься дерьмовым рэпером. А знаешь, что отличает хренового актера от хренового рэпера, Кён? – Джэхё улыбнулся, как садист, посмотрел на зеленеющего от ненависти Кёна и сощурился, ласковым поглаживанием переместив руку на хрупкую лопатку на чужой спине. – Хренового актера все-таки знают в лицо, а хренового рэпера не помнят даже по имени.   
\- Ты пьяный, что ли? – с ненавистью выдохнул Кён, окаменев под очередным поглаживанием.   
Это не могло не огорчить Джэхё – Кён слишком испугался и не понял, куда Джэхё намерен был увести разговор.   
\- Нет, - Джэхё выдохнул на лицо Кёна, чтобы ему стало еще неприятнее, а потом серьезно сказал: - Я бы напился, если бы ненавидел тебя, чтобы по пьяни придушить тебя подушкой, пока все спят, но беда в том, Кён, что даже ненавидеть тебя стремно. Ты, как и я, пустое место, только еще пустее, совсем… Презирать – еще куда ни шло, но ненавидеть – лень…  
Видимо, до Кёна доходило совсем медленно – обидный смысл он привык передавать напрямую ругательными словами – а изысканная речь Джэхё со сложносочиненными предложениями всасывалась медленно: Джэхё даже криво улыбнулся – вашу ж мать, когда Кён так близко, такой жалкий и тупой, как же хочется его в самом деле придушить.   
Кён, наконец, дозрел – но, очевидно, даже его мозг не нашел, что возразить на это правдивое обвинение, так что Кён вполне в духе рыночной торговки перешел к этапу физической расправы. Кён толкнул Джэхё в плечо, зло прорычав:  
\- Ну так отвянь от меня! Схлопнись!   
А Джэхё переживал последние секунды перед началом шторма. Те самые, которые, не поздно и не рано, но ВСЕГДА даются человеку, чтобы решить, вызвериться сейчас и отпустить внутреннего Халка крушить или отказаться от некрасивого побоища в пользу чистой кармы.   
Но что там рассуждать – у Джэхё весь вечер чесались дьявольские черные крылья.   
\- Зачем? – хрипло спросил Джэхё. – Ты же хотел со мной подраться – не сдерживай себя, Кён. Давай, я хочу убедиться, что даже ударить ты не способен.   
Кён сжал кулаки, сдавив в одном из них недоеденную шоколадку – но Джэхё отчетливо видел, насколько он прав: возможно, с образом куколки-блондинки, у которой даже на злейшего врага рука не поднимается, стилисты попали пальцем в небо.   
\- Ну? – хмыкнул Джэхё, и когда Кён не шелохнулся даже после понукания, шторм разверзся над покрытой тьмой землей. Джэхё с глухим рыком, который позорно выдавал степень его взвинченности, больно-больно сжал пальцы на предплечье Кёна и одним хлестким движением швырнул спиной в дверцу холодильника. А потом придавил Кёна к холодильнику совсем, перехватив запястья и намертво прижав их к холодному белому металлу, и истерично весело хохотнул: - Теперь совсем проиграл… Во всем проиграл мне.   
\- Пусти, урод, - до Кёна (браво, аплодисменты!) дошло, что пора не в шутку вырываться, потому что Джэхё совсем неадекватный, у него в расширившихся зрачках два отражения испуганного Кёна, а в полвторого ночи никто не появится на кухне, чтобы привести ольджана в чувство.   
\- Ты даже удрать не можешь, крошка, - развеселился Джэхё, еще раз приложив Кёна спиной об холодильник. – Не ожидал, что я сильнее тебя?  
Кён дышал почти беззвучно, но в глазах ненависть горела так ярко, что звенышки мыслей в голове Джэхё не могли зацепиться одно за другое: не было в мире таких слов, чтобы описать, как его бесило кёновское своеволие. Если бы не оно, это все бы даже не началось.   
Но Кён шавкой тявкал на слона и считал нормальным демонстрировать непокорность даже в том неудачном положении, в котором оказался – и Джэхё, наверно, задохнется, если не преподаст ему хороший урок смирения.   
\- Ты додерзил мне, Кён, - ухмыльнулся Джэхё, - и не смог убежать. Я честно отловил тебя, поганца, и теперь могу делать с добычей, что захочется, согласен?   
\- Ты… ты больной, - шепот Кёна превратился в свист, когда Джэхё всем телом прижал его к холодильнику, да еще двусмысленно задвинул колено между кёновских ног. – Ты чертов псих, тебя лечить надо…  
\- Надо, - на выдохе согласился Джэхё, бедром надавив Кёну туда, куда требовал план «Заставь малыша Кённи описаться от ужаса».   
\- Я… я закричу, - выронил испуганный этим нехорошим прикосновением Кён.   
\- Ты забыл, что ты мне противен, - коротко и милосердно оборвал истерику Кёна Джэхё, - и ничего такого, - Джэхё выделил слово похабной улыбкой,- я с тобой не сделаю, просто ты минуточку послушаешь, что у меня набралось тебе сказать, да?   
Кён поверил словам насчет «того» - презрение так и хлестало из Джэхё, чувствовалось в его хватке его пальцев на запястьях.   
Смертельно обидная и унизительная волна – от человека, у которого тоже не было никакого права учить Кёна чему-либо.   
Но Джэхё был не удовлетворен – хотелось перед тем, как опустить Кёна совсем, чтобы он признал чужую власть над собой.   
\- Кивни, Кён, в знак признательности, что трачу на тебя время, - Джэхё изо всех сил пережал кёновские руки – и острые пластинки его ногтей ободрали тоненький верхний слой кожи на запястьях.   
Кён сжался и зашипел.   
\- Ну и ладно, дрянь неблагодарная, - Джэхё, если бы был еще хоть сколько-нибудь адекватен, испугался бы того, как сильно и страшно его бросает из крайности в крайность – еще секунду назад он искренне хотел задушить Кёна, а теперь сам поверил в то, что он ангел божий, посланный на землю объяснить Пак Кёну его незавидную участь. – Ты, Кён, рожден для роли второго плана, и с этим надо смириться. Ты плохая копия Чихо – вроде тоже рэпер, а талантов его у тебя нет. С талантами у нас в группе у многих проблема, но ты, уж прости, самое слабое звено. Ты массовка на выступлении, ты шум для камер, но никто, слышишь, никто не любит тебя и не уважает. Ты будешь смеяться, но фанаты даже в роли мамочки тебе отказали – они считают, что в пару папочке Чихо больше подхожу я или Квонни.   
\- Тебе-то до меня какое дело? – процедил Кён. – Иди наслаждайся своей популярностью, я в сторонке посижу, раз я такое дерьмо никчемное.   
Глаза Кёна сияли, как самые красивые звезды – чуть более влажные, чем нужно, чтобы предположить, что его не задело.   
И Джэхё проникся пафосом своей миссии черного ангела до самого дна.   
Говорят, испанские инквизиторы не гнушались объятиями со своими жертвами – и даже плакали при этом над душами, которыми через мучения даровали путевку в христианский рай.   
Джэхё тоже почувствовал острую необходимость прижаться к тому, над кем издевался, чтобы не упустить ни одного болезненного шороха Кёна – он чуть опустил его руки и склонил голову над чужим плечом, зашептав еще проникновеннее:  
\- В том и дело, Кён, что в сторонке ты не сидишь. Все время лезешь вперед и гавкаешь, гавкаешь… Поверь мне, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы знать свое место – и если твое рядом с полом, будь добр вести себя соответственно своей ценности. Заткнись, Кён, просто заткнись и не мозоль другим глаза своей бестолковостью – я не прошу, я предупреждаю. Если тебя с завтрашнего дня будет видно слишком часто – я отравлю твою маленькую и без того пустую жизнь, понял? А здесь, поверь мне, никто на твою сторону даже не встанет.   
\- Ты ничего… не сможешь мне сделать, ты такое же ничтожество, как и я, - хрипло выговорил Кён, сделав паузу на новую попытку освободить руки от, как он думал, утерявшего бдительность Джэхё.   
Но Джэхё ожиданий Кёна не оправдал и отпускать чужие руки не собирался, ответив:  
\- Вот и посмотрим, что я смогу.   
Очевидно, что шторм Джэхё закончился, и пора было бы пинком выставить Кёна из кухни – но зверю все еще чего-то не хватало, и не такая глупая, как полагали все вокруг, и не такая милосердная, как думал он сам, голова Джэхё в три штриха нарисовала заключительный аккорд полуночной сцены.   
Джэхё, давя внутри волнительные мурашки дьявола, наслаждающегося своей испорченностью, медленно повернул голову к своей недоумевающей жертве – в его темных глазах ярко светилось то самое христианское милосердие инквизитора – и прикоснулся к губам Кёна.   
Губы Кёна были холодные и совершенно неподвижные, как у статуи, целых два мгновения, пока Джэхё медленно приоткрыл и закрыл рот, пока Джэхё повторил снова, изображая поцелуй Иуды – а потом они задрожали.   
Мелко и трогательно.   
В широко открытых глазах Кёна, как в переполненном стакане, все еще удерживаемая поверхностным натяжением, застыла вода, и Джэхе улыбнулся ласково-ласково, поясняя:  
\- Это тебе бонусом, огурец… Дня через два ты поймешь, что и это, - Джэхё снова интонацией подчеркнул слово, кивнув на закушенную губу Кёна, - тебе понравилось, и тогда, может быть, осознаешь, насколько ты жалок на самом деле…  
Полновесная тяжелая слеза, наконец, сорвалась из уголка глаза Кёна – Джэхё подмигнул и прокомментировал:   
\- Придешь, попросишь повторить, я тебя знаю, негодник…  
Джэхё угадал, что Кён сейчас рванется из его рук – и в этот раз обида поможет ему оттолкнуть его действительно сильно, вот только мерзкого кёновского характера он не учел: плевок попал-таки ему в лицо, и, вытерев его рукавом рубашки, Джэхе беззвучно хохотал в темноте опустевшей кухни, дугой согнувшись над столом, в который упирался руками.   
Он довел Пак Кёна до слез.   
Собственные пальцы подрагивали, и в кухне с открытым окном казалось слишком душно.


	4. Печальное послебурие

Оскорбления близко к сердцу принимают дураки и Пак Кён.   
Когда Кён впервые увидел Джэхё, его единственной мыслью было «Неужели ЭТО теперь всегда будет рядом?»  
ЭТО с самого начала проявляло чудеса дружелюбия, ко всем в группе относилось нормально, и лишь к Кёну – свысока покровительственно.   
Групповые обнимашки всегда застопоривались на паре Кён-Джэхё, и с раздражающе долбящим по ребрам сердцем Кён заставлял себя прикоснуться к ольчжану, кожей на спине чувствуя отношение старшего: ну давай, малыш Кённи, иди сюда, сам Бог снизошел до объятий с тобой…  
Кён этой несправедливости не понимал, искал причины, искал в Джэхё лицемерие и подлость – и к своему ужасу не находил. Ну, или находил, но не больше, чем можно было бы посчитать нормой.   
Это было чем-то на грани мистической кёновской невезухи: просто Джэхё так славно притерся в группу, что его выпирающие косточки легли ровно поверх ранок самолюбия Кёна – и Джэхё давил, давил, каждую секунду причинял впечатляющий дискомфорт.   
В жизни и так бывает: не поздно и не рано, но чаще, чем хочется – появляется существо, которому ты не можешь сопротивляться.   
Это существо, возможно, даже не проявляет к тебе агрессии, но просто будучи собой загоняет тебя в угол, и противопоставить ему совершенно нечего: рядом с Джэхё в Кёне отключалась способность думать, только это тупое сердце бухало по ребрам, как сумасшедшее – а Кён смотрел и смотрел на ольджановский ровный нос и бархатные в ресничках глаза.  
Красотой Джэхё Кён очарован не был, но она будто гипнотизировала его – и пока Кён пытался разорвать оплетшее его заклинание неподвижности, где-то в пучинах ежедневного словесного срача, очевидно, с подачи Джэхё, факты утряслись так, что ольджан в глазах публики стал мембером-божеством, а Кён тем, кто божеству завидует, но никак не может дотянуться, ни чтобы ткнуть его мордой в грязь, и чтобы показать, что он сам чего-то стоит.   
Безусловно, несмотря на вечное отупение, охватывающее его в присутствии старшего, Кён никогда не был влюблен в Джэхё. Кён даже не сумел его возненавидеть за эти годы так, чтобы перед самим собой не было стыдно и хотелось Джэхё немедленно придушить.   
Джэхё просто был тем, чего Кён не понимал. Заставить Кёна бояться Джэхё не смог или не захотел, но ольджан бы знатно посмеялся, если бы узнал, что даже без угроз и оскорблений, одно присутствие Джэхё заставляет Кёна чувствовать себя потерявшимся в центральном парке ребенком.   
Тупое обожание толпы, которая пуще настоящих звезд вроде Чихо всегда ценила симпатичные мордашки, раскрутило звучание Джэхё по максимуму, и Кён ничего не мог поделать с тем, что Джэхё, как глушилка, забивает его собственные частоты, не дает ни сосредоточиться, ни сконцентрироваться, ни отдохнуть минутку – его красота не дурнеет и во сне, а Кён должен ежесекундно напрягаться, чтобы достойно отпинывать ольчжановские подъебы.   
Хорошо, с лишним пафосом или без него, но если резюмировать кратко: Джэхё, не прилагая особых усилий, очень успешно ломал не бог весть какой, но все же имеющий право на существование рисуночек, которым Пак Кён был выведен судьбой на страницах бытия – и тем гаже и опаснее это было для Кёна, что все остальные считали Джэхё безобидным шутником и сильно, очень сильно переоценивали стрессоустойчивость и сопротивляемость Кёна. 

 

Что же, надо отдать врагу должное – вчера Джэхё сумел Кёна доканать.   
Повязывая утром зеленый платок вокруг левого запястья, на котором рваными красными пятнами остались следы ольчжановских ногтей, Кён трясся, как неврастеничка, и смертельно хотел забраться обратно в постель и пропрятаться под одеялом остаток недели – лишь бы не встречаться с Джэхё, потому что пресловутый внутренний мир Кёна сейчас походил на чрезмерно раздутый воздушный шар: Джэхё только пальцем пошевелит – и Кён лопнет, сдуется навсегда.   
Умом Кён понимал, что лучшим решением было бы построить из себя жертву – заявить, что вчера они с Джэхё подрались, и предъявить в качестве доказательств свои драные запястья. Кён уверен, что смог бы перетянуть лицемерное общественное мнение на свою сторону, и даже Чихо бы сказал ольджану пару ласковых – но Джэхё и так вчера пытался сделать из него девочку, и Кёну ничего не оставалось делать, как продолжать загонять себя в угол и надеяться, что он сможет удержать удар.   
Кён напоследок вздохнул совсем тоскливо, затянул зубами узелок зеленого платка на запястье и побрел на кухню завтракать.   
Первый же поединок взглядов Кён слил – Джэхё, манерно сидящий на стуле, в секунду пробежался по нему взглядом, будто красным маркером радостно отметив зареванные синяки под глазами, серое лицо и, конечно, зеленый платок на запястье: ухмыльнулся в кружку, а Кён опустил глаза и спрятал руку за спиной.   
Разочарованный Кён хотел незаметно пристроиться на краешке дивана, но Джэхё вдруг, так и не проглотив свой глоток чая, замахал руками на Тэиля, заставляя его пересесть.   
\- Чего? – спросил удивленный Тэиль.   
\- Пак Кён, - сдерживая смех, пробулькал Джэхё, - освободите уголок для Пак Кёна, он вчера признался, что любит сидеть в углу.   
Тэиль серьезно уставился на Кёна кругляшками своих очков – видимо, почувствовал нехороший подъеб в словах ольджана и ожидал объяснений от самого «любителя сидеть в углу», но боги удачи, наверно, навсегда вычеркнули Кёна из списков рисипиентов своей благодетели: Чихун за шиворот дернул Тэиля к себе, освободив место для Кёна, и очередной шанс выяснить отношения на глазах хотя бы одного коротконогого, но справедливого свидетеля, помахал ручкой и исчез.   
\- Жрать нечего, булок на всех не хватит, - объявил Чихо, неаккуратно переворачивая пакет с круассанами над тарелкой. – Кто успел, тот и съел, - закончил лидер, первым ухватив свой сдобный завтрак.   
Чихун по жизни привык брать два, себе и опекаемому маленькому хёну, Квон не всегда был тормозом, Минхёк сидел всех ближе к тарелке – между сверлящими друг друга глазами Кёном и Джэхё остался лежать одинокий рогалик круассана.   
Джэхё даже не мигал – глядел на него, как аллигатор из заводи, и ждал: когда Кён протянет руку, Джэхё его цапнет, и начнет издеваться, как обещал вчера у холодильника.   
Кён смотрел на лицо Джэхё, скользнул взглядом по его губам – и изнутри снова обожгло, как вчера, страшной обидой.   
Кён правда не думал, что Джэхё может быть настолько бесстыжим и безжалостным – он ведь не поцеловал его, нет.   
Джэхё этим поцелуем унижал.  
\- Я… я не буду, - выдавил Кён. – Не хочу есть.   
Кён поднялся и неуклюже начал перебираться через колени Квона, чтобы выйти из-за стола.   
\- Чего это с тобой, Кён? – удивился Квон. – Как пожрать, так ты первый.   
\- Ничего, - хмуро буркнул Кён, выходя из кухни.   
\- Я тоже не буду, - Джэхё кивнул на круассан, очаровательно улыбнувшись Тэилю, снова настороженно покосившемуся в его сторону.  
\- Ну и нефиг. По утрам надо жрать, - нравоучительно заявил Чихо, приватизируя булку, от которой все отказались.   
\- Ну-ну, - заметил Квон, отрывая половину, которую Чихо не смог запихнуть в рот. – А с народом поделиться? 

 

%

 

Минхёк бессмысленно лежал в кровати и снова философствовал: умные мысли, похоже, пора начинать записывать в блокнот.   
Когда двое заканчивают отношения, с девяностопроцентной уверенностью можно сказать, что на самом деле это не конец.   
Обязательно будет рецидив.   
Когда оба остынут, начнут скучать, позволят себе надеяться на второй шанс и что мозги как-то по-новому заработают и преодолеют непреодолимые преграды, заставившие в тот раз сказать «адъес».   
Кровать под Минхёком скрипела и пружинисто шептала:   
\- Друг мой, у тебя, как пить дать, начался рецидив. Что ты теперь будешь делать?   
Что делать с Чихо, в последние пару-тройку дней снова незатейливо демонстрировавшим ему свое расположение, Минхёк не знал, но очень опрометчиво тянулся к чиховскому огоньку погреться – он же скучал.   
Чихо был младше, и тем волнительнее от этого год назад скреблось у Минхёка на душе двусмысленное чувство восхищения: Чихо придурок, каких поискать, и с лица страшный, как черт, учуявший ладан, но, черт побери, он безусловно неотразимый.   
Чихо – стихия, и в ней все не как у людей: безумные идеи, планы, музыка. Чихо пишет забавные тексты, сносно танцует, умеет даже клево рисовать – Минхёк раньше не встречал таких людей, у которых креатив вшит под кожу и так и рвется на свободу.   
Даже морда лица Чихо преображается, когда его прет – чертовщичные черты пропитываются каким-то непередаваемым артистизмом и адским обаянием.   
Минхёка – он ничего не мог с собой поделать – тянуло к Чихо, как намагниченного, и сколько в этом предосудительной голубизны, кому не лень, может посудить сам.   
\- Чихо, Чихо, - переживая зевок, лениво говорил Джэхё с нижней полки кровати. – У тебя в каждом втором предложении Чихо, Хёк. Прости меня, но это попахивает влюбленностью.   
\- Не правда, - Минхёк попытался поспорить с темнотой.   
Джэхё молчал минуту-другую, потом спросил:  
\- А правда, что, если бы тебе не было стыдно навязываться, ты бы сейчас не тут валялся, а пошел с ним трепаться?  
Правда, еще как правда. Только Минхёк вслух не сказал.   
\- Ну так вот, - хихикнул Джэхё, когда красноречивое молчание можно стало трактовать как ответ, - как ни называй, а я бы отказался быть на твоем месте.   
\- Ну и что, по-твоему, мне с этим делать? – сердито спросил Минхёк у темноты-Джэхё.   
\- Ничего, - спокойно отозвался Джэхё. – Влюбленность не лечится. Если не хочешь продолжения – просто дай ей погаснуть.   
Минхёк серьезно задумался – полгода назад Джэхё был хорошим другом.   
Полгода назад.   
После ольчжановского совета Минхёк начал операцию по свертыванию контактов с Чихо – держался от него подальше, больше молчал и вообще старался сильно не отсвечивать. Разумеется, это принесло свои плоды – Чихо не понял, за что впал в немилость, и то ли обиделся, то ли просто плюнул, но выяснять отношения не стал.   
А Минхёк, возможно, втайне лелеял надежду, что Чихо сам за него зацепится – и тогда он уступит своему феерическому безумию как форс-мажорной силе: от Чихо бегать не надо будет, а сам он останется ни в чем не виноватой жертвой стихии.   
И тем обиднее было видеть охотное согласие Чихо больше не пересекаться – Минхёку еще сильнее сдернуло крышу, и план изничтожить в себе влюбленность пошел в гору по экспоненте эскалации конфликта: все вдруг выпало из рук, пустилось разваливаться самостоятельно, и в конце концов дошло до того, что находиться рядом с Чихо стало до болезненности неловко и неудобно.   
Минхёка коробило от присутствия младшего, мозг обледеневал, и единственным желанием было оттолкнуть как всегда беснующегося Чихо от себя подальше, чтобы не видеть больше.   
И тогда появился Квон.   
С ласковостью чуткого лекаря втерся прослойкой в бутерброд Чихо-Минхёк – и погасил убийственные минхёковские волны.   
Теперь Минхёк – если через Квона, конечно – мог нормально контактировать с Чихо, сделав вид, что уголья влюбленности уже очень давно подернулись густым пеплом забвения. 

 

%

 

\- Хён, пойдем погуляем, - голос выдры был великопечален, но удручающе настойчив.   
\- Нет, - Тэиль с ненавистью захлопнул холодильник, не удостоив Чихуна даже взглядом, засунул ложку в свой йогурт и отправился к телевизору – может, рядом с Чихо макне соизволит заткнуться.   
\- Хён, я хочу поговорить, - Чихун тенью проследовал за любимым старшим в гостиную и уселся на подлокотник дивана. – Пойдем на улицу.   
\- Зато я не хочу, - оборвал Тэиль, засунув в рот ложку.   
Чихо оторвался от телевизора и выгнул свою выразительную бровь.   
\- Хён, пойдем погуляем, мне очень надо, - Чихун, кажется, и не думал прекращать терроризировать старшего своим лицом печального сенбернара.   
Стыдиться демонстрировать перед Чихо интимность своих посяганий на Тэиля – тоже.   
Тэиль из последних сил сдерживался, давился йогуртом и молчал.   
Нет, в нем тоже накипело, и что сказать Чихуну – рвалось матерными оборотами с языка, но Тэиля преследовало чувство, что начатый в таком взвинченном состоянии этот разговор станет последним в их дружеских отношениях.   
Вот только совести у макне, видимо, не было вовсе – как он смел сидеть тут и гундеть Тэилю на ухо о своих желаниях?   
Кто позволил Чихуну позорить его перед остальными этим мерзким «пойдем погуляем»?!   
\- Хён, я все равно не отстану, - предупредил Чихун, поерзав на подлокотнике – и гроза разверзлась.   
Вот только не в вокалисте – Чихо подорвал длинные ноги со столика, раздраженно шлепнул ими об пол и предъявил Тэилю:  
\- Слушай, да выгуляй ты уже своего макне – достал, весь вечер ноет.   
\- Ладно, - с внезапным пофигизмом согласился Тэиль, пристально разглядывая застывшего в дверях Квона, будто хотел, чтобы этот момент и его слова запомнили. – Вы меня заставили.   
Довольный Чихун через минуту оказался у порога в зашнурованных кроссовках, а Тэиль подошел к процессу одевания более серьезно: несмотря на теплую погоду, натянул весеннюю толстую куртку, затянул на ней капюшон и заткнул рот карамелькой на палочке.   
Толстая куртка должна была изолировать его от прикосновений Чихуна, а карамелька – Чихуна от его необдуманных слов. 

 

%

 

Изгнав Чихуна и Тэиля из списка раздражителей, Чихо утвердился перед телевизором с твердым намерением предаться ничегонеделанью.   
Но почему-то не выходило.   
Беспокойная душа требовала выпустить пар, задница искала приключений – одним словом, покоя не было.   
Разумно, что Чихо задумался о компании.   
Квон куда-то свалил, Кён весь день всем на удивление ходил как обморочный, Джэхё отмокал свое прекрасное тело в ванной – кажется, один Минхёк как всегда сидел у себя.   
Чихо поерзал на диване, совсем уж бессмысленным взглядом уставившись в экран: Минхёк полгода назад отмочил какой-то странный финт, вытеревшись из поля зрения Чихо, и ни причины этому, ни мотивов Чихо до сих пор не знал. На Минхёка как будто внезапная зима налетела – он покрылся сосульками и делал вид, что сквозь толщу льда голос Чихо до него просто не доходит.   
А пару дней назад, видимо, весна пришла – Минхёк Чихо даже улыбался, сидел с ним рядом и смотрел на очередной чиховский парад неслыханного самодовольства. И в Чихо сработала генная память – захотелось опять весенними веточками с почками потянуться к танцору и потрындеть с ним ни о чем, как будто этого стихийного вымороженного полугодия и не было вовсе.   
\- Ладно, - хмыкнул Чихо, поднимаясь с дивана. 

 

%

 

Минёк так и не бросил самоедство – когда дверь в комнату открылась и из нее показался Чихо:  
\- Эй, неспящий? – он как раз бессмысленно проворачивал ленту новостей на телефоне.   
\- Нет, - почти шепотом отозвался Минхёк, улыбнувшись странной чиховской манере разговора.   
\- Хорошо, - с каким-то видимым облегчением выдохнул Чихо, пробираясь внутрь всем телом. – Я тут, э-э-э… подумал, может, сходим выпить?   
\- А Квон где? – все беспокойство Минхёка тут же вылезло наружу, даже не дав ему подумать и скрыть свои секретные подернутые пеплом секреты.   
\- Да я не знаю, - с ноткой раздражения огрызнулся Чихо. – Я тебя зову, а не его.   
\- Вот как, - глаза Минхёка стали больше, и предосудительное счастье заставило уголок губ поплыть вверх.   
\- Так идешь или нет? – совсем уж грубо поинтересовался Чихо.  
\- А, да, - за торопливыми кивками Минхёк прятал свой неконтролируемый уголок губ. – Двадцать минут собраться дашь?   
\- Только ты как принцесса-то не наряжайся, - тот уголок или что-то другое Чихо разглядел, было непонятно, но минхёковская весна загрела прямо в спину, и Чихо моментально оттаял. – А то мое самолюбие страдает с вами.   
Минхёк посидел минутку на кровати, когда дверь закрылась – внутри снова заскребло, замотало зелеными ветками и сладко загладило зеленым-бархатным солнечным мхом: решимость, будь что будет, после полугода голодовки надышаться кислородом, как весна, неумолимо засела в минхёковом календаре – Минхёк спрыгнул с кровати и с головой нырнул в шкаф.   
Не будет он наряжаться, как же.   
Да он вообще никогда не наряжается – не бог весть какой красивый, но что есть – то все его. 

 

%

 

Поздним вечером Кёну стало совсем невмоготу: Джэхё за весь день больше слова ему не сказал, а Кён чувствовал, как корабль медленно идет на дно.   
Раньше Кён выбалтывал прямо то, что приходило в голову – а сегодня весь день молчал, как рыбка.   
Будто кто-то фильтр поставил: прежде чем открывать рот, Кён начинал раздумывать, много ли смысла в том, что он собирается сказать.   
Есть ли кто-то, кто хочет это услышать, или вот эти слова ему подсказывает старая подруга – привычка рисоваться.   
Имеется ли хоть какая-то польза от его слов и действий?   
Забавно было, что на каждый из этих вопросов в голове голосом Джэхё звучало «Нет», и Кён закусывал язык и тихонько уползал на задний план, поближе к Тэилю.   
Джэхё добился, чего хотел – Кён остро и болезненно почувствовал свою никчемность, и теперь, в тишине вечера, хотелось найти хоть кого-нибудь, кто его просто пожалеет немного.   
А еще поможет вытравить из головы унизительный поцелуй ольджана – короткое издевательское прикосновение высушенных презрением губ Джэхё с каждым часом неумолимой онкологической опухолью заражало живое мясо в Кёне.   
Кён, теребя так и неснятый зеленый платок на запястье, постоял перед дверью, за которой бубнил что-то недовольное Чихо – и так же тихо и бессмысленно, как провел весь свой день, ушел.   
Чихо не поймет. У Чихо к таким шуткам брутальная толстокожесть – совет «Ты сам заебываешься, Джэхё просто идиотствует» Кёну был не нужен.   
Кён неприкаянным шариком из опытов по физике по широкой дуге обкатил ванную, в которой битый час отмокал Джэхё, и от жесточайшей безнадеги поскребся к Минхёку.   
\- Хёк? – позвал он.   
\- М? – промычал Минхёк, по пояс голый, из шкафа.   
\- Занят? – уныло спросил Кён, хотя и сам видел: задница Минхёка перед ним покачивалась в лучших джинсах из гардероба, и не было сомнений в том, что танцор куда-то активнейшим образом прихорашивался.   
\- Вообще, да, - виновато улыбнулся Минхёк. – Извини, мне переодеться надо…Ты о чем-то поговорить хотел?   
\- Да не особо, - белобрысая голова Кёна с концами скрылась в пучинах отчаяния, и брошенное в спину чутким Минхёком, несмотря на занятость все же уловившим в одногруппнике неизлечимый сплин:  
\- Извини, давай завтра, хорошо? – он пропустил мимо ушей. 

 

%

 

Тэиль сосредоточенно обсасывал свою карамельку, старался держаться подальше от высокого Чихуна, который шел рядом с ним в одной рубашке, тоже почему-то молчал, и такой озабоченно-неодетый рядом с запакованным в куртку Тэилем, еще сильнее казался похожим на ухажера-неудачника.   
«Куда мир катится? – страдал Тэиль. – Почему эта выдра перерощенная довел его до белого каления, а теперь молчит, как на допросе?»  
\- Давай я помолчу тебе о чем-нибудь интересном, да? – наконец, вырвалось из Тэиля.   
И Чихун заржал.   
Как будто эти дурацкие облака, затянувшие все его небо, кто-то отодвинул: хён такой умный, и когда нервничает, шутит еще смешнее.   
\- Хён, - раздобревший и от смеха решивший, что Тэиль больше не сердится, Чихун сгреб старшего в охапку, сдернул капюшон и сцепил руки у него на животе.   
\- Чего «хён»? – недовольно буркнул Тэиль, ерзая в медвежьих объятиях. – Чего тебе надо от меня?   
Ночные фонари отражались от толстых стекол очков, а отросшая челка свесилась на оправу, как ее укладывали Тэилю стилисты, когда снимали фотосет для предпоследнего альбома.   
\- Не убегай от меня больше, ладно? – проурчал довольный Чихун, милосердно освобождая чужие руки, чтобы Тэиль мог вынуть свою сосульку изо рта, потому что казалось, что он вот-вот подавится слюнями.   
\- От тебя убежишь, как же, - пожаловался Тэиль. – Ты же приставучий, как репейник.   
Но Чихун был абсолютно серьезен, несмотря на то, что от вида раздутой из-за конфеты щеки Тэиля хотелось похихикать.   
\- Не обманывай, хён, - с проникновенными нотками в голосе укорил Чихун. – В последнее время что-то было не так.   
\- Ну да конечно, - хмыкнул Тэиль, переложив карамельку за левую щеку.   
Ладно, бог с ним – Тэиль решил, что лучше уж как-нибудь перетерпит этого медведя, чем снова шарахаться от него по углам. Как ни крути, а беготня вымучивала еще сильнее, чем необходимость как ни в чем не бывало реагировать на чихуновы посягательства.   
Лишь бы он остановился и не лез глубже.   
Правда, это единственное, что им нужно.   
Не перешагивать черту.   
Чихун, очевидно, принялся наслаждаться ночной прохладой, тиская укутанного в невыносимую куртку хёна – Тэиль смирился и тоже притих.   
Но чертов макне решил все испортить.   
\- Я думаю, это любовь, хён, - на низких частотах бесстыже объявил Чихун пару минут спустя.   
Тэилю сорвало предохранитель: нет, даже интересоваться бесполезно, каким местом Чихун подумал, прежде чем вслух объявить о своих заблуждениях. Опустим даже то, что Чихун сам не понимает, о чем говорит, забудем о том, что нормальные люди по полгода думают, прежде чем такие слова произносить, оставим в покое даже их возраст, пол и общественное мнение.   
Просто: какого хрена Чихун такой???  
\- Думал он, - взбесился Тэиль, разворачиваясь к своему макне. – Ты думать умеешь – вот это новости. Вот это приехали. Вот это ЧУ-ДЕ-СА!   
Тэиль в последней стадии негодования то размахивал руками, то тыкал пальцем Чихуну в грудь – Чихун понимал, что снова довел хёна, но почему-то это не пугало, только умиляло.   
\- Раз умный такой, - продолжал кипятиться Тэиль, - может, скажешь, что мне с твоим дурацким признанием делать? На стену его повесить, чтобы все в меня плевались? Тебе скучно живется? Решил в голубого поиграть?   
\- Зачем ты так… грубо, - Чихуну и правда не нравилось, когда его обзывали.   
Когда в его нежно выращенное в целомудренном садике чувство подмешивали стремных красок, которых в нем изначально не было.   
\- Я не грубо, я просто вещи своими именами… - упрек обиженного Чихуна заставил Тэиля почувствовать себя виноватым – но раз уж им суждено сегодня разлаяться вдрызг, он не считал нужным сдерживаться. – К тому же любовь немного погрязнее, чем ты ее себе представляешь.   
\- В моей нет ничего грязного, - упрямо настаивал на своем Чихун.   
Могло же у ребенка быть свое мнение? Вот он его и защищал.   
\- Любовь твоя… - досадливо проговорил Тэиль, заметно остывая и проникаясь каким-то мрачным безразличием к глупышке-макне. Тэиль сощурился на свет оранжевого фонаря и вынул сосульку изо рта. – Наивный ты, и не понимаешь, чем все это кончится. Тебе показать, что взрослые люди понимают под этим словом?   
\- Ну покажи, - Чихуну ничего не оставалось, как бодаться до последнего.   
\- Наклонись, - потребовал Тэиль.   
Вокалисту тоже ничего не оставалось, кроме как продемонстрировать Чихуну, в какую грязь это юное создание пытается залезть.   
Тэиль в свои двадцать четыре, как бы странно ни выглядело, учитывая его внешность, много чему успел научиться, в том числе и целоваться по-французски.   
Чихун оторопел с самого начала – когда его лизнули в губы. А к тому моменту, когда Тэиль закончил вылизывать его рот, в его голове осталась только одна мысль: «Карамелька…».  
\- Ну как, понравилось? – насмешливо спросил Тэиль, раздумывая, куда бы деть опостылевшую сосульку.   
\- Нет, - без секундной запинки ответил Чихун.   
\- Ну вот и я о том же, - закончил Тэиль, с отвращением выбросив леденец в ближайшую мусорку.   
Засунув руки в карманы, вокалист повернулся к Чихуну спиной и торопливо зашагал домой. 

 

\- А Чихун где? – на звук открывшейся двери в коридор выглянул Квон.   
И Тэиль зачем-то вызверился.   
\- Чихун – не – со – мной, - выделяя каждое слово кирпичами, Тэиль сообщил недоумевающему Квону очевидный факт.   
А потом громко хлопнул дверью в свою комнату.   
\- Какие все нервные стали, просто ужас, - вслух прокомментировал Квон. 

 

%

 

\- Король селок, ты просто обязан сделать нам с бутылками селфи, - поддатый Чихо прыгал по дивану, прикидывая, из какого положения в кадр влезет больше бутылок, и приобнимал Минхёка своей огромной лапищей за плечо.   
\- Я думал, ты со мной хочешь сфоткаться, а тебе бутылки подавай, - показушно обиделся Минхёк.   
Минхёк то ли оттого, что пил медленнее, то ли потому, что ел больше, а, может, в силу возраста или генетических капризов природы, пьянел меньше, и теперь необидно стебался над хорошо хапнувшим Чихо.   
\- Я тобой, с тобой, - отмахнулся Чихо от подъеба. – Давай уже, нажимай.   
Минхёк надавил на «спуск» на камере и теперь разглядывал получившийся снимок: с фотографии на него смотрели две хорошо пьяные и совершенно счастливые рожи с отсутствующими признаками интеллекта.   
\- Ваще зачет, - из-за плеча Минхёка одобрил Чихо.   
\- Мда, - выронил Минхёк, припоминая, как давно-давно в последний раз они делали с Чихо общую фотографию.   
Минхёк вздрогнул, когда Чихо, заметив, что он погрустнел, снова сдавил его. А потом заплетающимся языком, чуть подумав, вывел:   
\- И все-таки люблю тебя.   
И, еще немного потормозив, от полноты чувств клюнул губами в щеку Минхёка – как не один раз уже делал на сцене.   
Минхёк с улыбкой подумал, что он пьяный и Чихо пьяный, и завтра никто даже не вспомнит – и поэтому им можно.   
Повторив чиховский клевок губами на чиховской щеке, Минхёк несмешно пошутил:   
\- Я тебя все равно люблю больше.


	5. Очарование разложения

Джэхё пал чертовски низко – скреб крыльями в грязи, фанбоил, мычал от удовольствия и растягивал губы.   
Черта с два он теперь отстанет от Пак Кёна – это крышесносно, это офигительно...   
Джэхё все-таки не устоял перед соблазном и сейчас украдкой дымил в окно на кухне за шторкой. Пепелок падал вниз – а ольджан терся затылком о косяк и постанывал от удовольствия.   
Это оргазм…  
Десять минут назад он набрел на малыша Пак Кёна в коридоре – обнял со спины и посмеялся на ушко.   
Пак Кён едва не преставился от ужаса.  
А днем Джэхё прилюдно потрепал его за щечку – Кён тоже едва не отдал богу душу.   
\- Ахаха, - в тишине проскрипел Джэхё.   
Теперь с ним даже разговаривать было не надо – достаточно прикоснуться.   
И все!  
Кён впадал в ступор, вымерзал и терял мозг.   
Садизм в Джэхё принимал фантасмагорические обличья, а блондинистого рэпера тем сильнее хотелось связать, усадить куда-нибудь в укромный уголок, и…   
Джэхё не знал, что и – но был уверен, что все шальные нервишки мира сконцентрированы в больших испуганных кёновских глазках.   
\- Фу, блин, ты чё делаешь? - Минхёк в одних шортах по темноте зашел на кухню попить и спалил предающегося вредным привычкам ольджана.   
\- Балдею, - честно ответил Джэхё, свернувшись рогаликом и высасывая из сигареты последние миллиметры перед фильтром.   
\- Я вижу, что ты балдеешь, - скривился Минхёк. – А если еще кто-нибудь увидит?   
\- Да мне пофиг, - равнодушно отнесся Джэхё. А потом не удержался и пустил пьяный смешок.   
Минхёк напоследок глянул на него, как на идиота, и резюмировал:   
\- Ты сейчас на наркомана похож. Что с тобой происходит в последнее время?   
«Паккёнизация организма», - едва не ляпнул Джэхё, но вовремя прикусил язык, вместо этого отправив Минхёка туда, куда ему самому хотелось:  
\- Иди-иди отсюда, там Чихо еще где-то бодрствует.   
Обиженный Минхёк оставил ольджана наедине с темнотой, а Джэхё действительно трясущимися, как у укурка, руками выковырял из пачки вторую. 

 

%

 

У Чихуна наступил конец мира.   
Конец мира плавал осколочками льдинок по каким-то скандинавским безмятежным водам, был безутешно красив и плачевно печален.   
Настолько, что Чихун запел.   
По примеру Минхёка бесшумно страдать в темноте под одеялом он не умел, запертое в широкой груди большое сердце звало излить печаль наружу – и может, угомониться как-нибудь без вытянутых до колен рукавов свитера.   
Гитара застонала под пальцами надрывающегося макне, собрав слушателей меланхоличному саундтреку его изгнанного из королевства очков и карамелек романтического чувства: Чихо приходил похмыкать и почесать за ухом своей умной головы – слов утешения не нашел, только сказал:  
\- Хорошо бренчишь, с чувством. Продолжай.   
Потом Квон приходил – слов тоже не нашел, дал шоколадку.   
Приходил даже Минхёк с надетым самым умным лицом. Пробормотал:   
\- Точно не лечится, - и, не нарушая мелодичности минорных аккордов, тихо удалился.   
Джэхё вернулся из магазина с огромными наушниками для себя и диском каких-то настоящих скандинавских инди-фолкеров (все-таки, вкус у ольджана был) для Чихуна, хмыкнул, разглядев торчащие позвонки на изогнутой спине спящего на диване Кёна (как бесшумный в последнее время лучше мыши Кён здесь оказался, Чихун вообще вспомнить не мог) и без слов покинул обитель печали.   
Ольчжановский диск Чихун заслушал и оценил – гитара в гостиной зазвучала валидной норвежской тоской.   
Шел третий день, как Тэиль уехал домой.

 

%

 

Насколько справедливы были упреки Джэхё в том, что Кён ничего не стоит, об этом известно только богу и самому Кёну, но собственные похороны он начал организовывать с королевским размахом.   
Кён был уныл, как утреннее похмелье, и начинал искренне ненавидеть Чихо, который пару раз по-дружески снизошел до того, чтобы открыть ему несколько советов «борьбы с депрессией по-чиховски»:  
\- Сходи напейся.   
\- Иди песенку попиши, мячик попинай, не знаю… шоколадку поешь.   
\- Да блин, Кён, в душ хоть сходи, от тебя воняет, как от скунса!  
Кён больно пнул Чихо в бедро и велел убираться в задницу, соскоблив перед ним одну из прикипевших к душе обид:   
\- Когда ты в самом начале страдал, что у тебя не получается и это все вообще не то, чем ты хочешь заниматься, я тебя разве попроебываться отправлял? Или сидел с тобой в студии до ночи и с долбанным альбомом хренотенился?   
Чихо раздул ноздри, как пришпоренный конь – то, о чем напомнил Кён, действительно имело место быть, и предъявил свое:   
\- Ну так ты объясни, что с тобой случилось? Я, может, помог бы, да ты молчишь, как рыба!  
Глаза Кёна прижгло едкой ненавистью: целых три года Джэхё заведовал театром уродцев, в которым он был главным экспонатом – а никто из этих сволочей даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы это прекратить. Нет, всем было весело, все смеялись, пальцы были заняты аплодисментами.   
Кён в своем состоянии не мог не сделать решительный вывод – все это время на него всем было насрать.   
Ну так о чем теперь говорить? Время, когда Чихо мог бы остановить барабанчик приставленного к виску револьвера, ушло – а теперь можно было только выстрелить.   
Потому что Джэхё доволок Кёна до дна самого отвратительного стыда – и заговорить об этом Кён не мог.   
Язык бы отсох.   
Оставалось только наорать на Чихо, что Кён и сделал:  
\- Ты сам-то слепой? Ты все это время ничего не видел?  
\- Чё я должен был увидеть? – Чихо злился все больше: хотел бы Кён помощи – так бы и сказал, что нужно сделать, а не осыпал его упреками, в которых он ничерта не понимает. – Я тебе типа эмпата что ли, или еще какая чувствительная хуйня?   
\- Ничего! - «чувствительную хуйню» Кён снова посчитал прямым оскорблением, и тем сильнее этим оскорбился, что, в принципе, понимал, что именно зеленосопливую страдальческую субстанцию из себя сейчас и представляет. – Нихрена ты мне не должен! Если я завтра сдохну, ты даже не заметишь!   
У Чихо задергался глаз: вот разговорами про «сдохну завтра» его в этом дурдоме еще не кормили. Кён что, совсем в истерички записался?   
\- Ты вешаться или травиться собрался? Мне из дома веревки или таблетки выкинуть? – Чихо казалось, что он пошутил смешно. Что сейчас Кён заржет и из стадии куколки вернется в нормальное продуктивное состояние улыбчивого червя.   
\- Красавчика своего долбанного из дома выкинь! – прозвучал ответ.   
\- Какого… - до Чихо дошло не сразу. – Что тебе Джэхё опять сделал? Ты же сам к нему вечно лезешь?   
\- Я лезу? – вспыхнул Кён. А потом засмеялся – но не так, как хотел Чихо – просто по-истерически затрясся. – Конечно, это же я во всем виноват. Это мной, нахрен, можно пожертвовать – а Джэхё неприкосновенный. Скажи, тебе не жалко было меня на него променять? Я же тебя сто лет знаю…  
По мнению Чихо, ссора перетекла в стадию буйного шизофренического бреда.   
\- Кого и на что я променял, Кён? Это тебе кажется, потому что никто твои непонятные сопли не несется вытирать? Ну так, друг мой бесценный, очнись: Джэхё не ходит по дому как жертва насилия, в отличие от тебя, поэтому мне не странно, что все предпочитают его общество твоему.   
На взгляд Кёна, слова Чихо были сродни предательству, а «жертва насилия» - это просто как выстрел в лоб.   
Это ведь никак не насилие, правда – что Кён теперь боится ночью нос в коридор высунуть, потому что Джэхё псих, и эти его непонятные прикосновения доводят Кёна до трясучки.   
И как же клево теперь упрекать его в том, что он нервный шизофреник, сравнивая с Джэхё, который его таким и сделал.   
Браво, Чихо – плюнул наугад, попал в душу.   
\- Ну так вали к черту к своему Джэхё, - взгляд стеклянных от обиды и злости глаз Кёна приклеился к монитору ноутбука, а из голоса вытерлись все живые нотки. – Убирайся к нему, обожай его, защищай. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, кто он на самом деле – тогда и посмотрим. А еще раз со мной о нем заговоришь, я тебе в рожу дам, понял?   
\- Собаку он твою любимую отравил или что, что ты его так ненавидишь? – прошипел Чихо.   
Все-таки, когда старый-престарый друг обещает прописать тебе люлей в морду, это несколько обидно.   
\- Не твое дело, - отрезал Кён. – Я хочу, чтобы он себе шею в ванной сломал, пока на себя в зеркало любуется.   
\- Ты бы за собой лучше последил, - предупредил Чихо, - а то загниешь тут от собственной ненависти.   
\- Не твое дело, - снова процедил Кён.   
\- Ну и хрен с тобой, - пробурчал Чихо, разворачиваясь. – Я как лучше хотел, а ты меня в задницу послал.   
Ну не мог Чихо напоследок не высказаться о том, как грубо Кён пренебрег его желанием принять участие в кёновском душевном апокалипсисе. Собственно, это и стало тем, что Чихо вынес из перебранки – смысл слов самого Кёна он успешно забыл, едва захлопнулась за ним дверь. 

 

Эта повесть с некачественным юмором не берется утверждать, поздно ли или рано ли и у каждого ли человека наступает момент, когда этот самый человек плотно упаковывается в грех отчаяния, начиная мироощущать себя никем не понятым, зато всеми гонимым и презираемым. Эта повесть хочет только намекнуть, что из этого беспросветного пузыря может помочь выбраться исключительно влияние извне, ибо внутренность отказывается продолжать биологические формы жизни.   
А Пак Кён только что с успехом вхлам разругался с единственным человеком, который протягивал ему руку. 

 

%

 

Минивэн плавно затормозил у высотки принадлежащего лейблу здания, и народ с охотой высыпался из кузова, как спелые яблоки, на асфальт – один Кён с угасающей искрой жизни внутри двигался медленно и как будто заторможенно.   
Да еще и, выходя из машины, не успел поймать соскользнувшие с планшета наушники, запутался в проводе ногами и бонусом наступил кроссовком на саму заглушку, уничтожив мембрану.   
Пока Кён собирал останки любимых наушников с асфальта, народ успел дойти до лифта.   
\- Кёна не подождем? – спросил Квон, кивнув на дверь, за которой остался барахтающийся в водах своих неудач рэпер.   
\- Нет, - хмыкнул до сих пор дувшийся на Кёна Чихо, нажимая на кнопку. – Это ему вместо дисциплинарного взыскания.   
Уже дня два никто не разговаривал с самым жалким членом коллектива из солидарности к Чихо, который успел первым рассказать народу свою версию ссоры с депрессивным Кёном, не только оскорбившим искреннее желание лидера помочь, но и, оказывается, считавшим своих одногруппников предателями, превозносящими Джэхё за счет гнобления его неприкосновенной персоны – Квон ржал громче всех, когда Чихо в лицах пересказывал, как ему казалось, суть разговора.   
Довольный мелкой пакостью, Чихо сощурился и подмигнул Минхёку – а потом рассеянно оглянулся, заметив, что их совсем уж как-то мало.   
Чертов ольджан тоже куда-то пропал. 

 

Кён, смирившись с тем, что в его наушниках теперь на одно работающее ухо меньше, добрался до лифта и потянулся ко кнопке, когда сообразил оторвать взгляд от акустических развалин в своих пальцах: Джэхё в белой футболке с длинными рукавами, которая, казалось, шла даже форме его изысканного носа и овалу лица, стоял сбоку от него и пялился лукавым взглядом из-под бархатных ресниц.   
В лифт зашли техники с аппаратурой, и Джэхё мило улыбнулся:  
\- Пропустим?   
Кён тупо кивнул и отошел от дверей, пропуская темно-синие комбинезоны внутрь.   
Что Джэхё собирался ему сказать? Зачем было дожидаться его тут?  
\- Да не бойся ты так, глупо выглядишь, - усмехнулся Джэхё, когда лифт зажужжал, поднимаясь вверх.   
Второй лифт рядом кликнул, отворив двери, и когда кабина опустела, Джэхё потянул Кёна за рукав.  
\- Чего тебе надо? – нервно спросил Кён, прижавшись к задней стене, потому что даже длинный и тонкий безымянный палец Джэхё, которым он нажал на кнопку, стал казаться ему страшнее самого страшного кошмара.   
Ведь не могло быть так, что Джэхё делал это просто так. Он ничего никогда просто так не делает – и в этом Кён убедился, когда красавчик-одногруппник подошел к нему вплотную, уперев затянутый в белое локоть в стену чуть выше кёновского плеча.   
Ровно так, чтобы запястье фарфоровой ольчжановской ручки оказалось у Кёна возле шеи, намекая, что ему лучше не дергаться, если он не хочет болезненно получить в кадык.   
\- Да так, - Джэхё сузил глаза и наклонился, оказавшись очень близко, так что Кён начал задыхаться чистым запахом его одежды и мог, наверно, рассмотреть полосочки обрамлявшей зрачок радужки, - проверить, дозрел ты или нет.   
Кён не понимал, чего хочет Джэхё, когда он так близко, не понимал, на что ему намекают – знакомая реакция отупения в присутствии этого красивого и бессмысленного тела парализовала его.   
\- До чего дозрел? – пробормотал Кён, выдохнув свой страх Джэхё прямо на губы.   
\- Не знаю, - усмехнулся Джэхё. А потом запястьем руки, которую держал у шеи Кёна, небрежно погладил его под подбородком, добавив: - Вот и хотел узнать.   
Кён не мог поверить тому, что с ним происходило. Зачем Джэхё этого хочет? Ведь он же этого хочет, других-то вариантов нет.   
До последней степени наивным Кён тоже не был – очевидно было, что Джэхё приготовил ему какую-то гадость, и делает это только затем, чтобы потом посмеяться над ним.   
Но Кёну терять было совершенно нечего, и он даже не стал бы спорить с тем, что сам этого хотел.   
Кён закрыл глаза и оторвал голову от стены – два крохотных сантиметра, и наивный поцелуй школьницы, влюбившейся в самого красивого парня параллели, ложится на верхнюю губу Джэхё, потому что с закрытыми глазами Кён промахнулся, да и вообще он неудачник…  
Кёну кажется, что он чувствует, как улыбается Джэхё, и память за закрытыми глазами без ошибок рисует его красивую улыбку.   
Кабина с крохотным рывком останавливается – дурацкое ласковое наваждение Кёна пропадает, а его широко распахнутым глазам открывается картина с ржущим, держащимся за стенку лифта Джэхё, который едва ли не падает, так крючит от смеха его белую футболку:  
\- Фу, ты завтрак специально чесноком заедаешь, что ли? – Джэхё, пошатываясь от смеха, выходит, бросая снисходительное: - Не твой сегодня день, Кён, не твой.   
А Кён сползает по скользкой стенке лифта, закрывая покрасневшее лицо руками.   
Есть ли на свете что-то более унизительное, чем влюбиться в человека, который смеется над тобой?


	6. Важное это место - кухня

Чихун представления не имел, что с этим со всем еще можно было сделать. Тэиль вернулся домой в любимом образе аджуммы и курсировал по дому примерно так: шмыг-шмыг-шмыг в пушистых носках – и он у холодильника, шорк-шорк-шокр в старых тапках – и он в кровати.   
А для встреч с макне шмыгающе-шоркающий стиль коротышки-ниндзя предусматривал команду «слиться с местностью» в стиле коммандос: вокалист искусно зашкеривался за широкой спиной Чихо и даже научился копировать кривизну ляжек Минхёка, чтобы слиться с ним силуэтами.   
Чихуну оставалось взвыть выдриным голосом и выдрать клок волос в знак капитуляции перед ситуевиной – как оборотить время вспять и заменить сказанное Тэилю под первым впечатлением одно неуклюжее «Нет» на одно желанное «Да» изъеденный переживаниями мозг подсказывать не хотел.   
Томимый бессонницей и немножко голодом, младший рэпер раздраженно спустил ноги с кровати и в темноте нашарил на полу тапочки: душа звала посетить место, которому для стимуляции мозговой деятельности отдавали предпочтение все мемберы.   
Нет, ванную по пути Чихун тоже посетил, но вообще он направлялся в кухню.   
Затворив за собой дверь уборной, Чихун отвлекся на обгрызание заусеницы на пальце – а потом его внимание привлек шмыгающе-шоркающий звук…  
Ну правильно, в этом доме никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что все спят.   
Чихун хотел было продолжить свой путь – и тут до него дошло, что это единственное могло шмыгать и при этом ангельским голосом материть незамеченный в темноте угол стола.   
Коммандос по-чихуновски был весьма незатейливым, но не менее действенным, чем тэилевский, особенно в темноте: Чихун чуть притормозил у дверей гостевой, а потом синхронно со шмыганьем сделал шаг вперед.   
Бумс!  
Нечто мягонькое, по чему Чихун зверски скучал уже неделю, влепилось ему в грудь и выронило:  
\- Ой… - зато оправилось от испуга быстро, жестом дорка поправило очки и безразлично прокомментировало: - Это ты…  
\- Это я, да-а-а, - дарованная природой способность говорить низким голосом вкупе с маньячной радостью от неожиданной встречи заставили фразу Чихуна прозвучать пугающе и очень…  
Многообещающе.   
Причем не ласково так, как обычно, не дурашливо – Тэиль съежился, когда понял, что сейчас ему станут мстить.   
\- А ты, хён, наверно, и вовсе забыл, что я такой тут есть, да? – поведение Чихуна обещало все меньше хорошего, когда Тэиля подтолкнули ближе и он носом уткнулся куда-то в надпись над соском на чихуновской футболке.   
\- Я думал, мы решили все тогда, - храбро ответил Тэиль, начиная потихоньку отодвигаться и вытекать из рук макне в коридор.   
\- Целовать меня, да еще и с языком – браво, хён, гениальная идея заканчивать отношения, - промурлыкал Чихун, похлопыванием Тэиля по спине возвращая положение вещей в изначальное: нос вокалиста рядом с собственной грудью ему, например, очень нравился. – Все бы так делали, - иронично заметил Чихун напоследок.   
Тэиля тряхнуло еще разочек – что-то больно умно и по делу заговорил Чихун.   
\- Ты сказал мне фигню – я тебе показал, во что она выльется, - Тэиль начал выстраивать безупречную логику, которая всегда вводила младшего в ступор. – Ты заявил, что тебе не понравилось – я ушел. Так все было?   
\- Так, - вынужден был согласиться Чихун, отношения с логикой которого Тэиль, вообще говоря, недооценивал.   
\- Ну так пусти меня, - Тэиль стукнул по чихуновой руке, лежавшей у него на поясе, но она не поддалась, конечно. – Пусти, кому говорю! Пусти! Пусти! Пусти!  
Тэиль лупил по чужим рукам, как кролик лапами, и его возмущенный шепот Чихун находил очаровательно забавным.   
\- Хён прав, - вздохнул Чихун, несмотря на избиения умудрившийся почти прижать Тэиля к себе. – Хён всегда прав.   
\- Э-э-э? – собственное положение стало что-то уж больно комическим – чем сильнее Тэиль шлепал макне по рукам, тем ближе к нему оказывался. А теперь вот и вовсе Чихун прижал его, так что не пошевелиться.   
\- Ты, говорю, всегда прав, - Чихун прошептал это Тэилю на ухо, и, к его собственному удивлению, вышло так, что в этом «ты» совсем уж не слышалось обычного уважительного «хён» - Чихун дозрел до того, чтобы взять на себя командование парадом и ответственность за совращение. – Когда мы с тобой там, типа, разговаривали, я действительно не знал, чего хочу. Но ты мне все сам подсказал и даже, оу… - Чихун поскреб носом хёновское ушко и добавил пошловатой интонации в голос, - показал.   
Тэиль подумал, что доигрался.   
\- Отпусти немедленно! Я тебе игрушка, что ли? – вокалист вызверился. – Не хочу я с тобой ничего общего иметь!   
Попытка удрать вышла почти удачной – подвели все те же замечательные вытянутые рукава, один из которых Чихун успел схватить.   
\- Я тоже с тобой ничего иметь не хочу, - возразил разозленный Чихун. – Да вот что-то не получается. Прям как без еды и воды без тебя, хён, пропадать начинаю и песни петь.   
\- Чего? – об эпизоде с томливыми скандинавскими гитарами Тэиль осведомлен, конечно, не был.   
\- Ничего, - шикнул Чихун. А потом засмеялся: - Кстати, всегда мечтал это сделать.   
\- Развяжи! – возопил Тэиль, когда понял, что Чихун сделал с его рукавами – завязал за спиной, как в психушке.   
\- Ничего подобного, - глумливо ответил Чихун. – Хён теперь весь мой. До утра.   
Тэиль нервно вздохнул, а Чихун потащил его туда, куда изначально направлялся – на кухню.   
\- Я с тобой вообще разговаривать перестану, - ярился Тэиль, дергая связанными руками. – Я.. я из группы уйду!   
Пока Тэиль придумывал, чем еще поугрожать оборзевшему макне, его доволокли до кухни и запихали внутрь.   
\- Не-ненавижу тебя, Чихун! – прозаикался Тэиль, оказавшись зажатым между Чихуном и стеной – и дурной бы сообразил, что собирался сделать макне, наклонившись к нему так близко.   
\- А я люблю, - мило отозвался Чихун, для начала легонько чмокнув старшего в губы. – А еще я передумал: мне тогда до ужаса понравилось. Мне все с тобой до ужаса нравится.   
Чихун как раз пытался повторить то сумасшедешее, что хён сделал с его ртом тем вечером, лишив его остатков разумного, когда послышался звук отодвинувшейся шторки и озорной голос, судя по интонации, совершенно без задней мысли спросил:   
\- Ребят, я вам не мешаю, нет?   
Тэиль пискнул, как мышка, когда Чихун выговорил ему в губы такое нехорошее слово, какого от него сложно было ожидать: весело болтая ногами, в темноте на подоконнике сидел Джэхё и улыбался, как кассир «Макдональдса».   
И внезапно вокалист вспомнил, что он взрослый.   
\- Да нет, - ответил он, сердито глядя на Чихуна, - макне вот глупо пошутил, я как раз спать шел…  
Тэиль хотел повернуться и выйти, но потом вспомнил, что у него за спиной связаны руки (а показывать это позорище Джэхё вообще было самоубийством) – и от безнадеги бочком выскользнул из кухни.   
Утруждал себя Тэиль зря – Джэхё завязанные рукава все равно разглядел и не отказал себе в удовольствии поржать в спину вокалиста, еще веселее замахав ногами.   
Нет, вообще, он бы и дальше сидел себе тихо за шторкой – право самого старшего и самого младшего развлекаться, как им ОБОИМ нравится, он уважал – просто не зря же он тут торчал в темноте.   
\- Да не переживай ты так, - при виде захмурневшего лица макне раскошелился на поддержку Джэхё. А потом хихикнул: - Он каждую ночь по коридору ходит, еще успеешь ему рассказать, что там тебе нра-а-авится.   
\- Все успел услышать? – сурово поинтересовался Чихун, которому, вообще говоря, не уперлось, чтобы ольджан над ним насмехался – он мальчик взрослый, может, даже повзрослее некоторых, которым, видимо, кухонная стимуляция мозгов так нужна, что они тут каждый день сидят, а потом после них проветривать приходится. – Чё вообще тут делаешь?  
Джэхё торопливо задвинул пачку с зажигалкой себе за спину, подальше от чихуновского хмурого взгляда – мелкий его вредные привычки Чихо сдаст за недорого, нечего сомневаться – и не удержался от очередного подъеба:  
\- Все не слышал, но твоим репликам хотелось поаплодировать, правда.   
Джэхё даже показушно хлопнул пару раз в воздухе ладонями: бэмц, бэмц, а потом тихонечко бэ-э-мц – Чихун застонал и сполз спиной по двери холодильника, не позволяя сомневаться в том, что сегодняшнее фиаско воспринял очень близко к сердцу.  
\- И что я в прошлой жизни сделал не так? – простонал Чихун, схватившись за волосы, так что непонятно было, что он имеет в виду – вообще свой облом с Тэилем или насмешливое бэмц-бэмц Джэхё.   
\- Да не так уж сильно ты и нагрешил, - после минутного раздумья сообщил Джэхё, проанализировав подсмотренное. – Только он тебя не понимает.   
\- Чего? – Чихун оторвал голову от коленей и взглянул на улыбающегося ольджана.   
\- Он думает, ты над ним издеваешься. «Хён маленький, хён хорошенький», - пояснил Джэхё, двумя согнутыми пальцами, как обычно делают киёми, продемонстрировав всю глубину при виде Тэиля обычно охватывающей Чихуна кавайности. – Как со щенком с ним играешь, а он так-то взрослый.   
\- А чего мне его, на стриптиз сводить? – огрызнулся Чихун.   
\- А на мужской или женский? – тут же уточнил коварный Джэхё.   
Чихун выругался.   
\- В общем, не знаю, что ты будешь с ним делать, - закончил Джэхё, решив, что и так дал макне много хороших (Минхёк проверял) советов в области строительства отношений, - но вали отсюда, мешаешь.   
\- Чему я это тут мешаю? – с подозрением спросил макне, поднимаясь.   
И Джэхё по-королевски немного прихвастнул:   
\- Свидание у меня тут, понимаешь. Ну, вали-вали, - и сделал так ручкой, вжих-вжих, будто отодвигал младшего.   
\- Не больно-то у нас тут солдатская рота, - мстительно напоследок заметил Чихун. – Как будто я не знаю, кого ты ждешь.   
Джэхё удивленно приподнял бровь – как-то об этом он не подумал, что догадаться-то и в самом деле несложно. 

 

%

 

Кён, очевидно, тупой, как пробка.   
Или рехнулся.   
Или сразу и то, и другое – но ему не спалось.   
А все потому, что вечером, пока никто не видел, Джэхё, заставив его покрыться мурашками, интимно шепнул на ухо:   
\- Приходи ночью на кухню… если чего-нибудь хочешь…  
Чего-нибудь Кён хотел – например, съездить, наконец, Джэхё по роже или заявить, что он больше не намерен играть в эту дурацкую игру «Доведи Кёна до трясучки», что он не боится Джэхё и вообще ему на ольджана наплевать с высоты птичьего полета.   
Слова, которые он мог бы сказать, красиво складывались в гневные предложения, под ложечкой екало и постукивало: ведь просто же?   
Пойти и сказать Джэхё, чтобы проваливал к черту.   
В своем воображении Кён, одетый в сияющие белые доспехи, тяжелой рыцарской перчаткой бил Джэхё по красивой морде – трибуны аплодировали и кидали к ногам цветы.   
Внутри головы Кёна, пока он не мог уснуть, разворачивалась некая подверсия уже пережитого Тэилем заблуждения «Рано или поздно приходит убеждение, что отныне все будет делаться хорошо и как надо», только с большим драматизмом и непременным избиением.   
\- Ну нет, - возбужденный гораздым на обещания воображением, Кён подпрыгнул в кровати и сел ровно. – Так не пойдет.   
Хотя, скорее всего, Джэхё на кухне и вовсе нет (это же каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы полночи его там дожидаться?), но Кён, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться уснуть, чувствовал острую необходимость проверить.   
В коридоре Кён не услышал ни звука, свет нигде не горел – все говорило о том, что народ давно и беспробудно спит.   
Разочарованный тем, что теперь придется мириться с разбушевавшимся желанием высказаться тихо под одеялом, Кён все же заставил себя дойти до кухни и заглянуть внутрь – как и следовало ожидать, никого там не было.   
А Кён был чуточку близорук.   
Поэтому когда откуда-то из темноты послышалось:  
\- Пс! – Кён едва не пережил сердечный приступ – сердце забухало в грудь, как отбойный молоток, а в желудке проснулась нервная тошнота и ее вырвало ненавистным именем: «Джэхё-ё-ё…».  
В воображении все стало сразу как-то херовенько: трибуны притихли, первые ряды нервно кусали пальцы, а весь в белом рыцарь Кён сжался от страха перед чудовищной красотой ольджана-приспешника Тьмы.   
\- Пришел-таки, - прошептал Джэхё. – Иди сюда.   
И Кён поплелся на зов, как мартышка под гипнозом удава, остановившись у холодильника – оттуда темный силуэт ольджана, сидящего на подоконнике, хотя бы было видно.   
\- Ближе подойди, - понукал Джэхё, похлопав по пластмассовой панели рядом со своей задницей.   
Кён неуверенно сделал шаг вперед – Джэхё схватил его за руку:  
\- Да еще ближе, говорю же. В этой темноте ничего не видно, - аргумент прозвучал очень по-деловому, но Кён нихрена не верил: он стоял между коленями одногруппника, и, судя по поднимавшемуся в нем от ступней к мозгу отупению, именно этого Джэхё и добивался.   
Чтобы он опять стоял и пялился на Джэхё, как баран.   
Кён проникся волной ужаса, когда сообразил, что уже именно этим и занимается – получает эстетическое наслаждение, сквозь полумрак рассматривая острый ольчжановский профиль – и быстро отвел взгляд.   
\- Что, нравлюсь? – весело спросил Джэхё, повернув голову так, чтобы было удобно заглядывать рэперу в лицо.   
\- Нет, - соврал Кён, шагнув назад, чтобы это невыносимое существо не смотрело ему в глаза.   
\- А я думаю, ты врешь, - весь день веселье не покидало старшего, а теперь-то ему было и вовсе на все сто интересно и замечательно: он за пояс вернул Кёна на исходную позицию, да еще и сжал коленями, чтобы не удирал больше. – Я тебе не просто нравлюсь, у тебя на мне крышу снесло.   
\- И что если так? – Кён решил, что с Джэхё любое вранье можно превратить в правду – и наоборот, соответственно, так что если он сейчас выболтает, что и впрямь с ума сходит из-за красавчика, то потом можно будет обсмеять глупого Джэхё, купившегося на эту лесть.   
Или вдруг – хоть это почти невероятно – Джэхё собрался сказать ему тоже что-то важное?  
Но горбатого могила исправит – ольджан оперся обеими руками на подоконник, вытянулся на нем и предложил:   
\- Давай так: ты говоришь мне что-нибудь приятное-приятное – я позволяю себя поцеловать.   
Кён затрясся от ненависти – это же насколько ублюдочным надо быть, чтобы иметь о себе такое хорошее мнение?!  
Впрочем – Кён зло прищурился, обдумывая эту мысль – не он же это предложил. Что ему мешает воспользоваться приглашением этой сволочи?   
Он же хочет поцеловать этого урода.   
Он только об этом и думает.   
\- Ты красивый? – с вопросительной интонацией, подняв бровь, пробует приноровиться к ольджановской игре Кён.   
\- Ты спрашиваешь или утверждаешь? – тут же отбивает Джэхё. А потом мурлыкает: - Поцелуйчики только за искренние признания, Кён.   
Ну, за искренние так за искренние.   
\- Ты до черта красивый, - облапывая насмешливое лицо собеседника преданным взглядом, сдает Кён мысли, которые прятал ото всех еще со времен дебюта. – До одури, до обморока. Никогда никого красивее не видел.   
Кён, по мнению Джэхё, даже выглядит голодным.   
\- Клёво, - с достоинством кота соглашается Джэхё, давая ленивое разрешение: - Валяй, целуй.   
К неожиданности старшего, Кён оказывается вовсе не наглым, а таким же до смешного преданным: наклоняется вперед и губ касается восторженно-осторожно.   
\- Красивый, красивый, красивый, - за каждый поцелуйчик Кён платит душным хриплым признанием. – Красивый…  
\- Ах-ха-ха-ха, - Джэхё, согласно плану, и не должен отвечать на каждое прикосновение – да он бы и не успел, Кён будто помешался – но, черт возьми, кёновское нравственное падение чертовски льстит. – Подожди-подожди, - Джэхё отталкивает увлекшегося Кёна и снова принимает образ игривого и роскошного животного семейства кошачьих, - давай что-нибудь новенькое.   
\- Твои поцелуи вкусные, - быстрее, чем успевает подумать, выпаливает Кён, и Джэхё опять смеется:  
\- Ладно, принято.   
«Вкусные поцелуи» покупают Кёну еще парочку вкусных поцелуев.   
\- Еще.   
\- Мне хочется тебя трогать.   
\- Еще.   
\- Ты пахнешь стиральным порошком.   
\- Что? Ты двинулся, Кён? – в наказание за беспутный комплимент Джэхё уворачивается от поцелуя, но Кён прижимается губами к его шее, потому что:  
\- Мне нравится этот запах. Больше никто так не пахнет.   
\- Оу, - удивленно хмыкает Джэхё, хотя все равно отталкивает Кёна – нет, торопиться ему он не даст, потому что намерен выжать из рэпера сок по максимуму на каждом этапе.   
На данной конкретной стадии его грандиозного плана «Сделай из Кёна послушную собачку» предполагается, что младший будет бегать за ним и клянчить унизительные, но необходимые ему поцелуйчики и обнимашки.   
Красивые глаза Джэхё смотрят на Кёна так ясно и безгрешно, что он, презрев разум, ступает прямо в трясину.   
\- Ты заставлял меня плакать. Много раз. Ты много раз делал мне больно.   
Красивые глаза Джэхё все так же глядят на Кёна безоблачно-безгрешно, только губы сминаются в довольной усмешке:  
\- Потрясающе, Кён. Это высший балл, - в доказательство своих слов Джэхё целует сам.   
Целоваться с Кёном – всего лишь маленькая проказа, и Джэхё смешно от того, что он не может заставить сердце биться ровнее и забыть о страхе быть пойманными тут кем-нибудь не к часу неспящим.   
Джэхё смешно от Кёна, который боится к нему прикоснуться или прижаться.   
Джэхё до ручки доводит желание скрутить как девочка тормознутого Кёна, швырнуть в холодильник, облапать его тощие ребра, куснуть в шею или на худой конец сломать ему что-нибудь.   
Потому что Кёну должно быть больно, он от этого становится каким-то трогательно красивым и вызывающим жалость.   
\- Кён, Кён, - Джэхё тормозит снова увлекшегося рэпера, прижав локтем к себе за шею, и шепчет на ухо: - помнишь нашу любимую игру? Когда я говорил, что я красивый, а ты – нет?  
\- Рядом с тобой не забудешь, - хрипловато отвечает Кён.   
\- Ну так вот, - даже по голосу Джэхё понятно, что он улыбается. – Как насчет сказать «Я тебя люблю, а ты меня - нет»?  
\- Нет, - зло шипит Кён, до которого доходит соль шутки, которую приготовил ему Джэхё сегодня. – Нахрен иди.   
Когда Кён разворачивается к выходу, ему хочется что-нибудь разбить.   
\- Пойду, пойду, - смеется ему в спину Джэхё. – Но ты же за мной побежишь.


	7. Подстава

Джэхё поражался пластичности Пак Кёна – он ПОЗВОЛЯЛ.   
Выслушивал унизительные комментарии о своей внешности, обижался до дрожащих губ, с больным восторгом шептал Джэхё снова и снова о том, какой ольджан красивый, получал в ответ насмешки – но раз за разом, когда все расходились по кроватям, приползал по темноте на кухню, чтобы с целомудрием школьницы целоваться на подоконнике.   
Правила игры Кён, вроде, усек: он получает сапогом по морде собственной гордости – Джэхё дарит ему желанный поцелуй или прикосновение к своему претендующему на звание произведения искусства телу…  
Но, блин, насколько же длинную веревку можно свить из Кёна? Это становится до чесотки любопытным: если бы гордости у рэпера вовсе не было, еще бы было понятно, но Джэхё же видит, насколько глубоко его задевают издевки – так какого черта он глупеньким мотылечком летит в огонь?   
«Взял бы и прекратил все это», - сощурив глаза, думает Джэхё, забывая о том, что сам бы ни за что теперь не отказался от удовольствия шептать Кёну гадости, дышать при этом в его шею и прижатыми к нему ребрами чувствовать, как его потряхивает от напряжения.   
В конце концов Джэхё решает, что, раз уж Кёну так жизненно необходимо обжиматься с ним ночами на кухне, хоть это и топит его в дерьме все сильнее – то останавливаться незачем.   
Колеса любопытства, желания узнать, до каких еще гнусностей можно дотолкать Кёна, и нездоровая приятность, с которой худые ребра младшего трогаются руками в темноте, бодро вертятся дальше, хоть Джэхё, кажется, исчерпал уже всю свою фантазию по придумыванию гадостей, которыми можно было бы заставить Кёна причаститься.   
Вот вчера, например, хоть и не без натуги и едва не расплакавшись, Кён согласился признаться, что любит.   
\- Люблю, - всхлипнул Кён, уткнувшись Джэхё в шею.   
\- И чего, мне тебя теперь пожалеть, что ли? – спросил Джэхё.   
\- Не знаю, - едва различимым шепотом совершенно сдавшегося на милость победителя прошелестел Кён, вытирая что-то мокрое о плечо старшего.   
Кён вытирал о Джэхё сопли, но отвращения это почему-то не вызывало – наоборот, хотелось, чтобы тупой блондинистый одногруппник еще постоял, прижимаясь к нему в темноте, и ревел бы при этом посильнее.   
Наверно, это была последняя стадия деградации – Джэхё, сцепив руки у Кёна за спиной, тихо покачивался и медленно перегревался от тепла, которым сопели ему в шею.   
Или последняя степень глупости – практичный и дальновидный Джэхё не захотел встревожиться тем, что вот так стоять вдвоем в полумраке и обниматься не первую ночь подряд как-то слишком уж нежно и интимно, что ли.   
А надо было бы поднять тревогу – потому что Джэхё сам, умиленный слезливой кёновой беззащитностью и наивностью признания, прижимался губами к чужому виску.   
И, наверно, эта самая ласка дала Кёну повод думать, что ему теперь можно все – он вцепился сильнее в рубашку Джэхё и, сделав над собой видимое усилие, попросил:   
\- Только не уходи… пожалуйста.   
А вот это Кён сделал зря: просить Джэхё о чем-то было все равно, что сказать ему «Поступай наоборот».   
\- Так что меня держит? Я ведь тебя не люблю, - хмыкнул Джэхё. – И не надейся даже, никогда любить не буду.   
\- Почему? – бедный маленький Кён выдохнул это так, будто ему в толпе ударили в живот. Незаметно и профессионально.   
\- Да ни почему, - с легкой ноткой раздражения оборвал Джэхё. – В зеркало на себя посмотри.   
\- Зачем тогда стоишь тут, зачем целуешь меня? – о, эту нарастающую обиду в кёновском голосе Джэхё узнал – еще чуть-чуть Кён поразмышляет о собственной ничтожности, найдет ей побольше доказательств в насмешках и убежит от него в слезах.   
Джэхё нравилось.   
\- Очнись, Кён, - Джэхё говорил максимально ласково, как преподаватель у трудных детей – в интонации отчетливо читалось желание донести до небогатого и сопротивляющегося детского ума истину, - когда я тебя целовал? Ты сам приходишь, сам целуешь, тебе же и нравится.   
Возразить Кёну было нечего – в изложении Джэхё правда лишалась важных деталей (вроде того, что старший сам его дожидался по ночам и рот открывал без единого следа неприязни), становилась от этого хлесткой и оскорбительной и еще какой-то циничной – а это ведь всеми признанный показатель правдивости.   
\- Мне просто интересно было узнать, - задумчиво продолжал Джэхё, - есть у тебя стыд вообще или нет. По-моему, все-таки нет…  
Теперь Кён не перебивал потому, что почувствовал себя героем феерического кошмара – на самом деле, этот самый стыд скоро доест его и выплюнет обратно НИЧЕГО. Потому что Кён только из стыда и состоит.   
Размышлять об этом в объятиях Джэхё, который выставлял его теперь в свете красных фонарей, как какую-то нравственную проститутку, было не ново обидно и злорадно больно – когда-нибудь Джэхё пожалеет о своих словах.   
Ведь когда-нибудь же Кён выпутается из этого бреда, где правду режут ножницами и кроят из нее что хочется. Когда-нибудь Джэхё увидит, какой Кён настоящий…  
Только нахрен он не сдался Джэхё, ни плохой, ни хороший.   
\- Слушай, - Джэхё весь загорается, как лампочка, и даже светится, - а давай я тебя при всех поцелую? Раз тебе не стыдно?  
\- Нет, - Кёну хочется немножечко тихонечко повыть – эта сволочь, убрать руки с шеи которой он не в состоянии, похоже, придумала себе очередное развлечение.   
\- Да ладно, - насмехается Джэхё. – От тебя же не убудет.   
\- Нет, - повторяет Кён. Больше упрямства или злости в это короткое слово не вкладывает – оно звучит негромко и твердо.   
\- А я хочу, - Джэхё даже чуть отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. – Я тебя целую перед всеми – или я пошел.   
Кён смотрит в ответ без особой веры – то ли не может проникнуться демонической глубиной предложенной ему альтернативы, то ли успел уже себе что-то навоображать и думал, что сам Джэхё от этих ночных кухонных встреч не способен отказаться из-за каприза и за три секунды.   
\- Соглашайся, Кён, - бархатные нотки интонации Джэхё кошачьими лапками поглаживают Кёна в самых нежных местах, пока старший уговаривает его. – Соглашайся, или не будет больше никаких поцелуев и сюда я приходить не стану.   
\- Нет.  
Негромко, но твердо.   
\- Ну, тогда я пошел, - лениво соглашается с чужим решением Джэхё, тут же убирая свои руки с кёновского пояса и демонстративно поднимая ладони вверх.   
Все гадости Джэхё перебрал, как же.   
Нет, в его арсенале найдется, пожалуй, еще парочка. 

 

%

 

Джэхё всего лишь надо было дождаться подходящего случая – чтобы их непременно обнаружили, и народу при этом было бы, желательно, побольше.   
К Кёну от больше не приставал – делал вид, что серьезно решил оборвать их амурное приключение из-за несогласия младшего пропалить перед всей толпой свое замешанное на обожании нежное чувство.   
Кён, очевидно было, ходил и мучался – по изгрызенным губам и тоскливым взглядам Джэхё догадывался, что по нему ой-ей как скучают.   
Но у Кёна же гордость – так пусть наслаждается пока.   
Колесо судьбы не торопилось давать подходящих шансов, но Джэхё и сам был не без рук, так что когда Кён каким-то чудом в своем заторможенном состоянии добрался до студии раньше остальных, ему осталось только шмыгнуть за ним следом в застекленную комнатушку и вспомнить, как он хорош в актерстве.   
\- Кён, - позвал Джэхё, опустив голос почти до той же волнительной глубины, которой мог похвастаться Чихун.   
Плюс виноватое выражение лица.   
И тоскливое раскаяние в глазах.   
\- Кён, прости меня, - Джэхё положил руку на худое вздрогнувшее плечо – надо было как-то торопиться, что ли. – Мне очень жаль, что сказал тебе тогда эти вещи.   
Видимо, от шока Кён только моргал ресничками – извиняющийся Джэхё это что-то новое.   
«Долгожданная галлюцинация, понимаю», - подумал Джэхё.   
\- Это все из-за тебя, вообще, - прикоснувшись к кёновской бледной щеке, Джэхё подумал, что, чтобы изобразить сейчас потерявшего голову от страсти, врать придется гораздо меньше, чем он планировал. – Я с ума по тебе схожу, как наваждение какое-то. Трогать тебя хочется… целовать постоянно…  
Джэхё подумал, что то, как он набросился на Кёна, вышло как-то смешно, а кёновскому сопротивлению дал определение «мило»: Кён дергался, возмущенно мычал в его губы и пытался оторвать от своей спины нахальные пролезшие под рубашку руки.   
\- Я из-за тебя двинулся, чертов ты Кён, - Джэхё ругался прямо в поцелуй, крепко прижимал рэпера к себе, и из-за того, что Кён брыкался, как дикий, их обоих раскачивало и неверными спотыкающимися, но страстными шагами разматывало по комнате. – Сначала задушу, потом поцелую. Или наоборот… Кён, твою мать, что ты со мной делаешь…  
Окончание ругательной речи было настолько выразительным и в стиле Джэхё, что Кён на секундочку забыл про то, что надо вырываться – почему-то казалось, что старший говорил совершенно несвойственные ему вещи.   
Правду.   
Под издевками Джэхё все это время было что-то, что Кён чувствовал, на что надеялся – и вот оно вырвалось.   
Поцелуй превратился в рейтинговую сцену из красивой порнушки – шорох одежды, фырканье, чмоканье губ и самым предательским штрихом кёновские руки: одна поперек спины Джэхё, другая ласковыми пальцами в его легких божественных волосах.   
И если бы кто-нибудь зашел в этот момент, у этого кого-нибудь не осталось бы ни малейших сомнений в том, что такое горячее тут происходит.   
\- Ребят, вы же так шутите, да?   
Когда за спиной раздался голос Чихо, Джэхё еще секунду-другую пытался удержать Кёна – а потом выпустил с явной неохотой и демонстративно-безразлично принялся поправлять задравшуюся рубашку, взглядом исподлобья рассматривая бедняжку.   
Глаза Кёна стали большими, как тарелки, и по шее поползли красные пятна, пока он, с трудом сглатывая, смотрел на толпящийся за спиной Чихо смущенный народ.   
\- Да я-то конечно шучу, - усмехнулся Джэхё, закатывая рукава. – А вот Кён у нас как всегда серьезно.   
Кён повернул к нему голову – и в прекрасных (ладно, чего греха таить – Джэхё уже давненько считал их прекрасными и удивительно выразительными, казалось, Кёну даже слов было не нужно, он мог все взглядом сказать) кёновских глазах мелькнула крышесносная для Джэхё, как таблетка экстази, смесь отчаяния, страха, ненависти и…  
Этого раньше никогда не было – Кён бросил на него взгляд, каким смотрят на предателей.   
А потом оттолкнул Чихо и быстро зашагал к двери.   
\- Эй, ну куда ты? – наигранное расстройство в голосе Джэхё было просто убойным, когда он крикнул Кёну в спину: - Тебе же нравилось вроде?  
\- Ты совсем умом повредился? – когда Кён смылся, спросил Чихо, сверля Джэхё не обещающим ничего хорошего взглядом. Почему-то ему вдруг вспомнилось, как Кён тогда говорил ему что-то про двойное дно ольджана.   
Кён орал так, будто за всей этой их вечной грызней было что-то совсем нешуточное, но какого черта рэпер тогда целовался с тем, кого, как сам говорил, ненавидит?   
Какого хрена вообще Кён целовался с Джэхё? С парнем?   
\- Ну прости, прости, - Джэхё состроил милую рожицу. – Согласен, шутка вышла не смешная. Вечером я его найду и, будь спокоен, утешу и извинюсь.   
Внутренний камертон подсказывал Чихо, что его наебывают со всех сторон, но он не мог припомнить случая, когда Джэхё врал ему – репутация примерного товарища у ольджана была заслуженная.   
С другой стороны, Кён отмочил такой финт, что он не поверил бы, если бы своими глазами не видел.   
Со стороны третьей, Чихо им не нянька, чтобы возиться и за грешки стукать в лоб – пускай сами разбираются, раз такие умные.   
Бросив на Джэхё последний подозрительный взгляд, Чихо занялся делом. 

 

%

 

Кён больше глаз не поднимал в принципе – поэтому мог увидеть в глазах Тэиля что-то похожее на сочувствие, а в глазах Минхёка что-то похожее на любопытство.   
Удивленной неприязни Чихо, когда тот смотрел на него, растрепанного поцелуями Джэхё, там, в студии, ему хватило.   
Кёну начало казаться, что ему было бы неплохо и вовсе исчезнуть, чтобы не порочить своим именем группу – мало того, что с парнем обжимался, так еще с тем, который сделал это только затем, чтобы его унизить.   
Жалкий-жалкий-жалкий лох, позволивший разыграть себя с таким феерическим масштабом.   
Влюбился в Джэхё.   
Так хотел услышать от него ответное признание, что не заметил вранья.   
Наивный идиот.   
Еще бы на коленях за ним ползал.   
Если бы Кён мог хоть на минутку отстраниться от ситуации, которая представлялась ему черным пятном краски, покрывшим всю линию его жизни от точки начала до гипотетического конца, так что он во веки веков не отмоется от этого позора, то мог бы включить думалку и взвесить неприятности на весах рациональности: все-таки Чихо застал их не трахающимися.   
И даже если бы они не просто целовались – люди-то взрослые, Чихо им не судья, человеческие качества ни одна влюбленность не обесценивает.   
Джэхё поступил как свинья – но и от этого не умирают.   
К сожалению, голос разума в Кёне не звучал совсем – была только обида, злость на себя и жалость.   
Жалость тем унылее и унизительнее, что Джэхё все равно любилось – с надрывным комариным жужжанием и тупым нищенским желанием пойти к нему и пореветь в плечо, от которого пахнет стиральным порошком.   
Черная лаковая красочка замазывала в Кёне последние дырочки в окне, из которого свет поступал внутрь его задерганной души, и Кён покорно принимал сгущающуюся темноту, у которой не имелось никаких надежд на завтрашний день, а только смутное предчувствие скорого конца.   
Конца, когда он, презираемый всеми и каждым, отключится от системы жизнеобеспечения и к радости святых слез Джэхё перестанет продолжаться.   
Нет, серьезно: Кён решил, что сдохнуть было бы приятно, оригинально и безболезненно.


	8. Один билет в рай, пожалуйста

\- Мне идет?   
Джэхё оглянулся через плечо, элегантным жестом приподняв ковбойскую шляпу.   
«Где только откопал, - пронеслось в голове у Минхёка. – Какого только дерьма в этом доме нет».  
\- Идет-идет, - заверил Минхёк. – Ты ведро на голову надень, и оно тебе пойдет.   
Джэхё ухмыльнулся – его красота никого не оставляла равнодушным, а судя по тому, с какой едкостью Минхёк отвесил свой комментарий, даже у танцора что-то неладно было с завистью.   
\- Куда намылился-то? На ковбойскую вечеринку?   
Взгляд Минхёка не без критицизма пробежался по расклешенным джинсам старшего, по заклепанному поясу и остановился на рубашке, на плечах которой болтались замшевые ленточки, как у актера вестерна – законченный образ, ничего не скажешь.   
\- Да нет. Просто планирую пойти нажраться в солому, - без особой эмоциональности отозвался Джэхё, разыскивая в хламе косметических баночек тональник.   
\- И надо было для этого так наряжаться? – уже безо всякой обиды улыбнулся Минхёк, припомнив, во что превратились его любимые джинсы после пьянства с Чихо.   
\- Да вот, захотелось примерить образ, - прохмыкал Джэхё, замазывая несуществующий изъян на коже. Видимо, крем лег неровно, так что ольджан, расстроенно взглянув на себя в зеркало еще раз, принялся стирать салфеткой следы своей безграмотности в искусстве мейкапа, заметив напоследок вполголоса: - Ну и пофиг, и так красивый.   
Способность к самолюбованию на таком уровне искренности Минхёка растрогала, и он подколол:   
\- Образ самовлюбленного мудака, что ли?   
\- Неа, - тут же откликнулся Джэхё. – Чувака одного, из фильма… Броукбэк маунтин, смотрел?   
\- Нет, не смотрел, - Минхёк отрицательно помотал головой. Однако заняться ему было нечем, поэтому он спросил: - Про что фильм?  
\- Про голубых ковбоев, конечно, - Джэхё ни единой черточкой лица не дрогнул, когда сказал это, повернувшись к Минхёку – будто бы о голубых облаках речь шла.   
Минхёк выглядел предельно озадаченным – и Джэхё по въевшейся уже привычке двусмысленно проказничать решил Хёка подразнить, нагнувшись близко к его лицу, чтобы прошептать:   
\- Они там такие овец своих пасут-пасут, а потом – бац! Внезапно влюбляются друг в друга.   
Минхёк меделенно стал отползать от ольджана к стене.   
\- А еще они там в палатке страстно трахаются, - не унимался Джэхё. – Прикинь, кругом овцы, вонь, потом пахнет, оба пьяные – и у них случается горячий и грубый мужской секс на фоне природы.   
Чувство дежавю посетило Минхёка – Джэхё опять выглядел как псих. С горящими глазами и этой неуловимой гранью, которая отделяла его нехорошие шутки от того, что он на самом деле пытался сказать.  
Джэхё иногда казался конченным укурком.   
\- Фу, - сморщился Минхёк, руками закрываясь от надвинувшегося на него лица старшего, - заткнись, слышать не хочу про эту гадость.   
Джэхё обидно заржал.  
\- «Фу» – это какой ты невинненький, Хёкки, - глубокомысленно заключил Джэхё, отодвигаясь от смущенного Минхёка. – Все остальное не «фу», а… - секунд пять Джэхё размышлял, подбирая слова, а потом закончил: - эксперимент, вызывающий у меня разумное любопытство.   
Минхёку опять почудился в словах старшего подспудный кому-то ничего хорошего не обещающий смысл (ага, хороша ассоциативная цепочка: ковбои-виски-грязный секс… учитывая, что одетый в рубашку с замшевыми ленточками Джэхё пару минут назад пообещал надерябаться этой ночью в солому) – но размышлять над этой хреновиной он не собирался.   
Желательно просто оказаться подальше от Джэхё и его извращенной грязной фантазии.   
Так что напоследок Минхёк искренне высказался:  
\- Что с тобой в последнее время? Ты где-то башкой шарахнулся? – и оставил Джэхё одного, громко в знак обиды саданув дверью в косяк.   
А Джэхё беззвучно заржал и сполз на пол, закрывая лицо руками.   
Какой Минхёк идиот.   
Какие вообще все тут придурки.   
Один он умный-красивый стоит весь в белом.   
\- Ахахаха. Ахахаха. Ахахахашеньки.   
ААААА.   
АААААААААААААА.   
АААААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Джэхё стукался головой в ящик тумбочки, а внутри него проекция маленького Джэхё бегала по скалистому утесу и благим матом орала это прочувствованное «АААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»  
Когда он ночью на кухне издевался над влюбленным Чихуном и ржал над тем, что сам-то уж точно никогда больше не попадет в эту ловушку – нет уж, дудки, не такой дурак – ему было так искренне весело…  
Так почему, мать вашу, теперь…  
Почему в гребаного тупого, как пенек, беспомощного, как слизняк, в болтливого, в пустого, в мерзкого и жалкого своими худенькими ручками, в упрямого, в мнительного Пак Кёна он ВЛЮБИЛСЯ?!   
ААААААРРРРРРРРР…  
Проекция маленького Джэхё смешно сиганула с утеса. 

 

%

 

Кён спал и видел – не седьмой сон, нет – седьмой кошмар.   
А потом кто-то настойчиво потряс его за плечо.   
Открыв глаза, Кён решил, что кошмар продолжается – в темноте на его кровати сидел Джэхё, и от него пованивало так, как пованивает от любого вернувшегося с грандиозной попойки.   
Полный букет сигаретно-алкогольного амбре Кён учуял, когда Джэхё наклонился к нему, чтобы прошептать:  
\- Проснулся, наконец. Спишь как тюлень.   
Кён так и не нашел достойного возражения – а что ночью надо делать? И вообще, он же весь из себя урод, естественно, что он даже спит некрасиво.   
\- Чего тебе на…   
Кёновское «до» заглохло под ладонью Джэхё, закрывшей ему рот.   
\- Пошли, - ни разу не смутившийся возражениями, которые мычали ему под пальцами, Джэхё за руку потянул Кёна из кровати.   
О том, что Кён может иметь желание в четвертом часу утра продолжить спать, Джэхё, естественно, даже не вспомнил.   
Из-за того, что его грубо волокли за руку, с постели Кён просто выпал, громко стукнувшись лодыжкой в бортик кровати – как ни странно, в хлам пьяный Джэхё заметил, оглянулся и даже шикнул:   
\- Тише ты. Разбудишь, - Джэхё взглядом десантировавшегося на вражеской территории оглядел темноту – и когда она ничем не выдала подозрительно присутствия в ней разбуженных, успокоился.   
Кён ничего не смог с собой сделать – выпивший Джэхё выглядел смешным, без этого своего обычного лоска. Впрочем, улыбка Кёна быстро погасла: Джэхё прав.   
Как только они окажутся там, где не будут никому мешать спать, Кён с удовольствием пошлет его нахер.   
Кёновскую руку Джэхё так и не выпустил – вел его за собой по темному коридору, как воспиталки водят детишек на прогулку.   
Вел, естественно, к кухне – куда еще-то?   
В общем, забавное это было чувство – слышать шлепанье кёновских босых ступней по полу и сжимать в руке его пальцы.   
Дверь на кухню какого-то рожна оказалась закрыта, и, дернув ее, Джэхё уж точно не ожидал увидеть перед собой в темноте высокий силуэт.   
Неспящие по ночам в этом доме начинали побешивать.   
Забавно, конечно, что Чихо смутился тому, что его поймали жрущим ночью, но лидер был не пальцем делан – быстро перевел стрелки с себя (точнее, с пирамидки из контейнеров и упаковок шоколадок, которые держал в руках и на которые с коварной ухмылкой глядел ольджан) на держащихся за ручку и шмыгающих по темноте друзей-любителей взаимного онанирования мозга:  
\- Вы опять, да? – с отеческим укором в голосе спросил Чихо.   
Джэхё тихо похихикал, когда понял, что Кён тенью скользнул за его спину, чтобы спрятаться от Чихо, и даже неосторожно положил руки ему на пояс.   
Мило это было и так… по-девчачьи.   
А еще будто они реально парочка.   
\- Так вот кто все шкафы обжирает, - расплылся в улыбке Джэхё. А потом не менее осуждающе, чем сам Чихо, покачал головой: - А все думают: «Тэиль, Тэиль…».  
Нет, дать перевести стрелки на себя Джэхё был ни в коем случае не намерен – он в них рогом упрется, в эти стрелки, ради прячущегося за спиной Кёна.   
\- Ну хоть один из вас попробуйте мне еще на другого пожаловаться, - Чихо тоже продолжал гнуть свою линию.   
\- Не рассыпь, - хихикнул Джэхё, когда его попытка разойтись с Чихо в дверях привела к тому, что съедобная пирамидка в руках лидера покачнулась.   
Надо заметить, что Джэхё был как раз в той стадии опьянения, когда уровень моря доходит до колена, а дискриминационные социально-иерархические отношения подчиненный-лидер теряют смысл и актуальность, так что он не отказал себе в удовольствии громко шепнуть в спину Чихо:  
\- И вообще… ПОШЕЛ НАФИГ!   
А тем временем желание ужать Кёна в руках и выдавить из-под его ребер весь воздух дошло до воспаления.   
В лучших традициях собственноручно созданного шаблона, Джэхё заталкивает Кёна внутрь и прижимает к стене всем телом – под этими ребрами что-то бьется загнанно и торопливо, как у зайца: ахахахаха, нихрена Кён не забыл его.   
\- Да не дергайся ты, стой ровно, - Джэхё трясет Кёна, устанавливая вертикально, забыв, что желание младшего хоть немного отстраниться может быть продиктовано не только правилами их вечной игры убегай-догоняй, но и, собственно, тем запахом, который распространяет сам Джэхё.   
\- Ты пьяный, - сердито шепчет Кён, отказываясь прикасаться к Джэхё по собственному желанию и чувствуя, что из-за этого некуда деть руки.   
\- Так из-за тебя же, - находя это достаточным оправданием, отмахивается Джэхё. Он кладет пьяную голову Кёну на плечо, сцепляет руки у того за спиной, но ему чего-то конкретно недостает, и он бурчит: - Да обними меня уже тоже.   
Если бы Кён мог послать Джэхё – он бы сделал это три года назад. Месяц назад. Неделю.   
Но в кёновской программе такой алгоритм не предусмотрен – в нем вообще нет никаких защит от Джэхё, и уж тем более от такого пьяного и смешного.   
Кён сплетает пальцы над поясом расклешенных джинсов с клепанным ремнем и из-за того, что руки заняты, легонько встряхивает головой, чтобы убрать свалившиеся на глаз волосы.   
Странно, что Джэхё опять замечает этот маленький жест.   
Но он его все-таки замечает – и думает, что у Кёна полно особенных, мало кому свойственных привычек.   
Они делают его таким живым, настоящим.   
Черт побери, Пак Кён похож на галактику, красивую и сложную. Джэхё может только любоваться – и надеяться, что Кён любит в нем не лицо.   
Потому что галактика питается маленькими глупыми звездочками Джэхё, которые в ничем особенным не примечательном кёновском лице разглядели удушающую, чертовскую красоту.   
Необъективную красоту по уши влюбленного человека, которая в разы страшнее его собственной объективной привлекательности.   
В прикосновениях к нему – убийственная нежность.   
\- А хочешь, все будет по-другому? – поддатая логика Джэхё строит предложения еще круче, чем обычно, и он выдыхает их Кёну в шею.   
Но Кён, видимо, понимает, отвечая в чужое плечо:   
\- Хочу.   
\- Ну и хоти, - хихикает Джэхё, потому что давно ему не пытались пнуть в живот, а Кён до ужаса смешной, когда сердится. Его любимая воинственная игрушка. – Я вот тоже хочу.   
\- Ненавижу тебя, - злится Кён.   
Джэхё способен вообще разговаривать нормально, или вечно придется искать смысл его слов в залежах из шлаков троллинга?   
\- А я-то тебя как ненавижу, - соглашается Джэхё. А потом лукавенько прищуривает глаз: - Кто бы знал, что ненависть лечится поцелуями, да, Кён? Поцелуешь же? Да? Да?   
\- Ты невыно..си… мый, - как будто и не было всего дерьма, которое Кён переплыл по милости Джэхё – целовать его хочется, обнимать его хочется и смешные ленточки на рубашке перебирать пальцами.   
Динамично, как в кино, и душно, как бразильской летней ночью, поцелуи Джэхё начинают обрастать чем-то малоуправляемым.   
\- Что, любишь теперь? – спрашивает Кён, когда не раз уже подводившее его (или все-таки не подводившее?) чутье подсказывает, что Джэхё слишком уж голоден по нему, раз делает это так, что на полу, наверно, остается испарина по форме босых кёновских ступней.   
Мятая футболка Кёна задрана до самых лопаток, шорты висят ниже, чем резинка трусов, а шея вся в следах ровного прикуса Джэхё.   
У Джэхё от внезапного вопроса переключается передача – пьяный мозг отряхивает крылья и начинает работать с привычным цинизмом.   
\- Если скажу, что люблю, - осторожно начинает Джэхё, против воли бережно укладывая слова губами прямо на щеку Кёна, - ты же станешь мне мстить?  
Глаза Кёна на секунду расширяются, как будто камера делает зум, и до Джэхё доходит, что собственная испорченная натура подложила ему свинью.  
Кён, действительно, пока ему не подсказали, по простоте душевной и не задумался бы над тем, какие бонусы можно извлечь из болезненной тяги Джэхё к кухонным поцелуям.   
А теперь перспектива отплатить коту за мышкины слезки зачесалась под кожей.   
В выразительных глазках Пак Кёна засветилось неправедное.   
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся Кён, - ты со мной хорошо оторвался, теперь моя очередь.   
Нет-нет-нет-нет.   
Верните все, как было.   
Назад.   
Обратно.   
Если мужественность мерять нежеланием быть игрушкой в чьих-то руках – то Джэхё был самцом со стальными яйцами.   
Не любил.   
Не умел.   
Подчиняться ненавидел.   
Как Кён в самом начале был беззащитен перед ним, так теперь ему нечем было прикрыть от удара Кёна свою дурную-влюбленную голову.   
Разве что быстренько вернуть свои позиции.   
Очень быстро.   
А мозг-то пьяный.   
\- Хрена с два я тебя люблю, - сжав губы в полоску, заявил Джэхё.   
\- Ну а что тогда? – весь кёновский страх куда-то пропал, и он смотрел в чужие глаза прямо, в кои-то веки уверенный в своих силах.   
\- А то, - Джэхё сыграл бровями куда-то вниз.   
Пьяный мозг поддал жару и подкинул охуенную идею, на которую, видит бог, Кён купится.   
Кён проследил направление взгляда – аккурат на собственный голый живот.   
Кён потянул футболку вниз, а шорты вверх.   
\- Думаешь, что мне от тебя с самого начала надо было? – вкрадчиво спросил Джэхё. – Думаешь, чтобы ты меня любил?   
Под руками Джэхё футболка поползла вверх, а шорты вниз.   
\- Правда же, я еще немножко тебя поцелую, и ты дашь?   
Джэхё уже и сам бы не сказал, то ли это привычка делать Кёну неприятно, а потом наслаждаться его расстроенным лицом, то ли в самом деле он доцеловал нежную кёновскую шейку, так что в нем после хренова фильма про ковбоев проснулись горизонтальные желания.   
\- Ты же всегда так делаешь, брыкаешься сначала, а потом даешь…  
Так или иначе, но Кён никогда еще не чувствовал себя гаже, чем сейчас, когда Джэхё пытался залезть ему в трусы и говорил при этом, что с самого начала ему нужен был только секс.   
Секс с лохом Пак Кёном.   
Клево, правда?   
Какая щедрая у Кёна на подарки судьба.   
А пьяный-пьяный мозг Джэхё, кажется, уже не имел ничего против того, чтобы взять силой.   
Кёну же понравится. Ему всегда нравится.   
\- Какая же ты сволочь, - когда Кёну стало пофиг, телу будто добавили сил.   
Оттолкнуть Джэхё ничего не стоило.   
\- Лицо у тебя красивое, - добавил Кён, - а вот внутри как-то очень гниленько. Знаешь, какое разочарование, когда под красивой упаковкой ничего нет?   
Джэхё смотрел на него, сощурив глаза, и Кён подумал «А какого хрена?» - а потом со всей дури засветил в лицо тому, кого любил даже так, в разодранной футболке и спущенных шортах.   
Пару минут спустя Джэхё услышал хлопок двери, но, кажется, даже не обратил на него внимания.   
Он напряженно размышлял над тем, какого черта только что сделал.   
Скорее позднее, чем ему было бы полезно, Джэхё посетила мысль, что, может быть, не такой уж он и хороший. Другие переоценивали его – это нормально, но что если, глядя в зеркало, он и не подозревал, на что на самом деле способен?   
Ведь он же правда чуть не заставил Кёна.   
Ковбой недоделанный. 

 

%

 

Куртка, которую, уходя, прихватил Кён, финансово обогатила пустоты его преданной в лучших чувствах души – хватило на бутылку макголи.  
Кён угощался из горла, мерз в лучах рассвета, натягивая шорты пониже на мерзшие голые ноги, и с дарящим искреннее удовольствие цинизмом щурился на солнце.   
«Вот, значит, как глядят на мир нормальные люди, - думал Кён, потирая сбитую где-то на обсиженных им камнях косточку на ступне. – Хочешь – бери и пользуйся. Не дают – заставь».  
Навязанные поцелуи Джэхё вспомнились волной неприятных мурашек – там, где он касался.   
Кён не мог понять, кому и что он такого плохого сделал, что им хотели попользоваться, а потом вытряхнуть в мусорную корзину.   
И почему, даже узнав правду, он не перестает любить ублюдочного красавчика.   
Неужели он такой тупой-тупой?   
Видимо, да – а тут, под этим солнышком, правило простое: если ты тупой, то тобой попользуются и вытряхнут в мусорную корзину.   
Бутылка опустела наполовину, и мысли Кёна начали зацикливаться.   
А еще заболела голова. И все остальное тело тоже – то ли от холода, то ли от чувства брошенности.   
Он же чужой всему белому свету. Он этот свет не понимает. Он отказывается понимать этот блядский белый свет, ничуть не потускневший из-за того, что он любит, а его хотели тупо трахнуть.   
Кён щурился на вставшее солнце сухими глазами, хотел и не мог зареветь – внутри прочно поселилась пустота и какая-то веселенькая апатия – а потом пошел и сделал то, что делают нормальные люди: на оставшуюся мелочь купил себе обезболивающего.   
Съел одну таблетку – боль никуда не делась.   
Съел еще одну – тоже как-то не помогло.   
Потом посмеялся над тем, что, говорят, запивать таблетки алкоголем – плохая примета, высыпал на ладонь остатки и одну за одной проглотил.   
Нет, умирать он не собирался – разве что случайно повезет, и ему вбахает от смеси пейнкиллеров с макголи.  
А в общем было пофиг – что жить, что умирать.   
Кён, как бы пафосно ни звучало, разочаровался.   
И в самом деле, кто ему указ? Хочет – разочаровывается, хочет – любит самого гнусного мудака на планете. Можно вон вены порезать и раскрасить парковый пруд в веселый красный. Или сесть на поезд и уехать в Австралию.   
Можно было сделать с собой ВСЕ! Можно было даже позволить Джэхё сделать с собой это самое все.   
Потому что нихрена уже не хочется. 

 

Кён, надо полагать, не был осведомлен о том, что патруль обходит здание вокзала раз в час.   
Не вызывает удивления и то, что он не подумал, что в хламину пьяный парень с лицом суицидника, одетый в сползающие шорты и кожаную куртку и бухающий спиртягу прямо из горла, привлечет внимание этого самого патруля.   
Как бы то ни было, когда-нибудь позже кто-нибудь, кому Кён был небезразличен, мысленно поблагодарит двух оставшихся безымянными чуваков в форме, которые вызвали врача, когда его затошнило таблетками – и им из глубины веков воздастся благодатью за спасение заплутавшей в репейниках жизни души.


	9. Дождь - это клево, верь мне

\- Где… ГДЕ ЖЕРТВА АБОРТА ПАК КЁН???  
Рёв взбешенного Чихо разнесся по дому, заставив всех его обитателей, коме одного, спавшего в коконе одеяла, повскакивать с мест и оказать незамедлительное содействие лидеру в поисках пропавшего рэпера.   
\- Он вообще дома ночевал? – спросил Чихун.   
\- Кровать-то расправлена, - возразил Тэиль.   
\- Он даже мобильник не взял, - вставил свои пять копеек Минхёк, продемонстрировав лидеру кёновский телефон, который взял с тумбочки.   
\- Да он по ходу и бумажник не взял, и обувь забыл надеть, - хмыкнул Квон, прошаривая осиротевшие ящички числившейся за Кёном мебели.   
\- Телепортировался, блядь, что ли, на планету огурцов? – вообще, блюдя лидерское достоинство, Чихо нечасто сквернословил – но, черт побери, уже одиннадцать утра, а от Кёна ни следа ни записки.   
Чихо был зол, раздражен и начинал нервничать.   
Естественно, что следующим, что пришло ему на ум после сбора фактов, было пойти и отвесить люля человеку, который, очевидно, последним контактировал с испарившимся Кёном.   
\- Эй, ты… - Чихо потряс воняющий перегаром кокон, в котором процессы разложения утилизировали похмельного ольджана в бытовой отход, - сорок секунд на проснуться.   
\- Чё? – Джэхё приоткрыл одеяло, так что завеса смертельного амбре поплыла наружу – достала до любопытного носа Квона и заставила его с молитвами попятиться.   
Наверно, капелька сочувствия Джэхё, даже имея в виду все его прегрешения, не помешала бы: ночью после ухода Кёна он догонялся своими личными запасами из коллекции, хранимой под стопкой рубашек в шкафу по соседству с сигаретами.   
\- Куда Кён делся? – сурово спросил Чихо, мужественно встретив волну перегара.   
\- Я откуда знаю, - морщась на солнечный свет, родил шаткую мысль Джэхё.   
\- А не ты ли с ним ночью на кухне… - Чихо, видит бог, милосердная душа: в присутствии квоновских ушей и еще парочки, надо быть уверенным, обретавшихся где-то у порога, он решил сохранить тайну ночных рандеву. – Ты же его последним видел? Куда он потом делся?  
\- Да не знаю я, сказал же, - простонал Джэхё. – В рожу мне заехал и ушел, видишь?   
Джэхё оторвал от подушки вторую половину лица и продемонстрировал Чихо ссадину на скуле.   
\- Вот… ну вот просто… БЛЯДЬ!   
Сложно сказать, что стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу чиховского терпения: то, что его подопечные дерутся по ночам, а потом напиваются до полуживого состояния и исчезают, или звуки кашля и сопутствующих шумов, которые доносились из ванной, куда стремительной гусеницей умчался Джэхё, чтобы обнять унитаз.   
Квон, стоящий рядом, печально почесал за ухом и сказал:   
\- Неладно что-то в датском королевстве. 

 

%

 

\- Он что, таблетки спиртным запивал? – неверяще переспросил Квон. – Как самоубийца, что ли?   
\- Я откуда знаю, - огрызнулся Чихо, натягивая кроссовки. – Мне так сказали.   
\- Но он ведь живой? – как-то очень уж жалостливо, будто просил, уточнил Квон.   
\- Если он на тот свет собирался, будь уверен, я ему помогу дотуда добраться, - зло пообещал Чихо. 

 

До странности неожиданно кровожадность Чихо вместе с намерением уебать нахрен допрыгавшегося одногруппничка растворилась в воняющем медикаментами больничном воздухе, как только они с Квоном перешагнули порог.   
А когда толстый мужик в белом халате безразлично отчитался перед ним:  
\- Сильное нервное истощение, - и отбыл в недра больничного корпуса врачевать остальных невезучих, чем-то прогневивших господа, раз он отправил их вариться в котле корейской системы здравоохранения, ему и вовсе стало не по себе.   
Припомнилось то, какой зашуганный Кён был в последнее время.   
Припомнились и его слова «Если я завтра сдохну, ты даже не заметишь».   
Он ведь и правда не заметил: о том, что Кёна с утра никто не видел, ему доложил Минхёк.   
Чихо начал подозревать, что он не самых лучших качеств лидер.   
Так себе человек.   
Ну и вообще дерьмо как друг.   
\- Пошли, - Чихо толкнул Квона в бок.   
Угрызения совести совершенно точно были придуманы не для Чихо – справляться с ними он не умел, и в его совестливой натуре они всегда учиняли упадок духа. 

 

Кён лежал на койке как покойник, с закрытыми глазами, не повернул головы на звук открывшейся двери, да и приветствие, с которым Чихо и Квон обратились к резделяющим несчастье быть его соседями по палате, проигнорировал, хотя, казалось бы, должен был узнать родные почти голоса.   
\- Эй, Кён, ты как? – тихо спросил Квон, тихонько сжав пальцы на одеяле.   
И только тогда Кён соизволил открыть глаза.   
Чихо подумал было, что это перебор – где Кён выучился этакому трагизму и театральности?   
Но когда Кён устаканил на Квоне взгляд равнодушного зомби, у которого украли душу, в его глазах Чихо отчетливо разглядел мелькнувший страх, а потом – неприязнь.   
Подтверждая догадку Чихо, Кён неловко завозился, натягивая одеяло на себя, будто хотел им отгородиться от всего белого света, угрожающего его больному хрустальному нутру, и хрипло ответил:   
\- Нормально. Не стоило… приходить.   
\- Нет уж, погоди, - тут же взвился Чихо. – Ты куда-то пропадаешь прямо из постели, а потом мне звонят из больницы и говорят, что ты заедал бухло таблетками. Как прикажешь на это реагировать?   
\- Я не заедал… - без большой охоты возразил Кён, - я… неудачно выпил. Не о чем беспокоиться.   
Красивая выразительная бровь Чихо, изогнувшись домиком, подскочила до потолка: вот это вообще сценарий новенький – я чуть не сдох, но вам «не о чем беспокоиться».   
Правильным курсом тонем, товарищи: нахер – это прямо и налево.   
Интересно, если Чихо в свои двадцать лет поседеет с этими мудаками, фанаты будут говорить, что это стильно и ему идет?   
\- Нет, я думаю, нам есть о чем беспокоиться, - чуть успокоившись, ответил Чихо. – Тебе, кстати, тоже – когда тебя потащат к психиатру как неудавшегося суицидника.   
\- Я не… - Кён сморщился, как будто ему было больно, и с еще большей неприязнью выговорил: - я не пытался себя убить, это правда.   
\- А что, блядь, ты пытался сделать? У херовых таблеток срок годности заканчивался, и ты решил их употребить, пока не испортились? – болезненные гримасы все-таки довели Чихо до желания поорать.   
Поорать так громко, чтобы голоса совести было не слышно.   
Но Кён и тут умудрился подложить ему свиньищу, даже с койки не понадобилось вставать:   
\- Уходи, Чихо, - проскрипел Кён, видимо, переживая очередной приступ боли, от которой перекосило его лицо. – Просто уходи… пожалуйста.   
Свое «пожалуйста» Кён выдавил с жалостливой твердостью пытающегося подняться с каталки инвалида – чем, видимо, растрогал даже Квона, который дернул Чихо за рукав, зашептав:   
\- Правда, пойдем. Ему нельзя волноваться.   
Чихо демонстративно сплюнул под ноги и, не попрощавшись, удалился.   
Как-то все это было мерзко и противно: потихоньку понимать, что Кён реально того… немного сломался. 

 

%

 

Когда вторая очередь из Минхёка, Тэиля и Чихуна оформилась навестить Кёна, Джэхё внезапно нарисовался у порога с просьбой:  
\- Хёк, подожди, я с вами.   
Три взгляда синхронно вперились в Джэхё, и в каждом отчетливо читалось: «А надо ли тебе с нами идти?».  
А потом Тэиль устроил демарш.   
Вылез за-за спины Чихуна и непохоже на себя уверенно заговорил:  
\- Знаешь, не думал, что придется тебе такое сказать, но сходил бы ты на себя в зеркало посмотрел. И если увидишь там только красивое лицо – то еще раз посмотри, повнимательнее. На то, что под ним, - коротышка-вокалист, окончив свою обличительную речь, развернулся и вытолкал оторопевших Хёка и Чихуна за дверь: - Пошли, пошли.   
\- Ну и прекрасно, - громко согласился с захлопнувшейся дверью Джэхё. 

 

%

 

Кёну в больнице было не хуже, чем в любом другом месте.   
Лежать и думать никто не мешал.   
По людям он соскучился ровно настолько, чтобы обрадоваться приходу троицы Минхёк-Тэиль-Чихун.   
Кён не знал, Квон им нашептал что-то перед их приходом, или сами оказались сообразительными – но про таблетки больше никто не говорил.   
\- Мы скучаем без тебя, - искренне улыбнулся Тэиль, неловко пытаясь его обнять. – Правда.   
\- Поправляйся скорее, хён, - вставил низкий голос Чихуна.   
\- Сходим куда-нибудь поесть все вместе, - предложил Минхёк.   
Кён тихо кивал, чтобы их не обидеть, и покорно улыбался, хотя больше хотелось расплакаться: то ли оттого, что они вдруг оказались все такие заботливые и родные, то ли от того, что он их не понимал – ни поправляться поскорее, ни идти куда-то ему не хотелось.   
Кён соскучился по людям ровно настолько, чтобы облегченно выдохнуть, когда его посетители ушли, и забраться обратно в кровать, заткнув уши плеером с меланхоличной песенкой.   
За окном барабанил дождь, начавшийся еще в тот день, когда он попал сюда. 

 

%

 

\- Ну и прекрасно, - повторил Джэхё.   
Ноги у него есть, голова, хоть и с испитыми мозгами, вроде, тоже еще на месте. 

 

Джэхё думал, что кто-нибудь да остановит его, не позволит ему пройти внутрь в куртке, на которой остались капельки дождя – но то ли он внезапно превратился в стекло, смотрят на которое сквозь, то ли больница была тем местом, в котором никому до тебя нет дела, пока ты не умираешь…  
Джэхё подумал, что тут порядком херово – и Кёну, наверно, не по себе.   
Не по себе было и Джэхё, который понятия не имел, что может и должен сказать Кёну – он просто пришел, потому что должен был.   
Его храбрости все-таки хватило придти, и что бы Кён ни сказал ему, он выслушает – заслужил.   
Трусливое облегчение при виде спящего Кёна, когда Джэхё открыл дверь палаты, громким шепотом сообщило ему о глубине собственной ничтожности, и Джэхё молча беззвучно поклонился соседям Кёна по койке, намекая им, что он и дальше намерен остаться незамеченным Кёном гостем.   
В сгибе кёновского локтя торчала игла капельницы, а капельки падали из пакета с раствором в колбочку системы ровно так, как представлял себе Джэхё, когда приводил то сравнение со средневековой пыткой.   
Пыткой, на самом деле, было смотреть на эту иглу.   
Есть ли у него вообще право жалеть Кёна?   
Право могло быть или не быть, но Джэхё все равно не удержался от того, чтобы осторожно поскрести пальцем руку Кёна, чуть выше того места, где игла прокусывала кожу и вену.   
Откуда взялось то желание растереть Кёна в пыль и посмотреть, как он плачет?   
Он же хотел увидеть его таким: пристегнутым шнуром капельницы к постели и беспомощным настолько, чтобы все то, из чего Кён состоит и что так бесило Джэхё – болтливость, недалекость, щенячья радость больших карих глаз – не могло больше пошевелиться и поднять голову.   
Так почему теперь единственное его желание – торопить медленно стекающие по прозрачной трубке капельки: быстрее, быстрее, возвращайте ему жизнь.   
А без того желания угробить Кёна – что бы было?   
Кён так же глупой собакой прыгал бы по жизни, а Джэхё никогда бы не почувствовал это.  
Ему самому никогда бы не захотелось, как советовал Тэиль, посмотреть в зеркало и увидеть там что-то кроме красивого лица.   
Было бы не так болезненно, но лучше или хуже для них обоих – Джэхё понятия не имел. 

 

Самое интересное было в том, что Кён не спал.   
Не спал, а заставить себя открыть глаза не мог, хотя нужны ли были они ему открытыми – сложно сказать: размоченный дождем и от этого более сильный, чем обычно, запах чистоты и стирального порошка был тем, что Джэхё в любом случае не смог бы скрыть. 

 

Наверно, Джэхё стоило бы задуматься, что его поведение покажется странным кёновским соседям по палате, которые, по заведенной во всех больницах привычке, вежливо делали вид, что их не интересует то, что происходит у чужой кровати, но все равно заметно прислушивались.   
Впрочем, если подумать, никакого дела до чужих взглядов или ушей Джэхё не было – в закапанном слезливым дождем мире остались только он и Кён, и это казалось куда важнее всего остального: быть с ним так, как хочется, говорить и делать то, что подсказывает советчик внутри, голосу которого Джэхё так часто предпочитал слова прагматичного рассудка.   
Кожаная куртка натужно скрипнула на пошедших складками локтях, когда Джэхё опустился на колени и, едва прикасаясь губами, невесомо поцеловал запястье кёновской руки, которую выше, у локтя, разгрызала игла капельницы, чтобы Кён мог быстрее вернуться.   
Теперь Джэхё любил эту иглу, он знал, что она не чтобы мучить Кёна, она на одной с ним стороне – то ли от природы, то ли из-за слабости, кожа на руке, на которую Джэхё смотрел, стала почти прозрачной, и видно было, как сосудики речным устьем разбегаются от запястья и исчезают под большим пальцем и под безымянным, и приятно было думать о том, что в трубочках этих сосудов, так же невесомо исцелованных губами Джэхё сквозь бледную кожу, бегут капельки из иглы, которая заставит тело Кёна придти в норму.   
Джэхё усмехнулся, когда почувствовал на себе чужие взгляды: что же, нельзя было не согласиться, что красивый парень на коленях перед постелью другого, целующий его руку – занятное зрелище, но Джэхё внезапно стало еще больше наплевать, чем в самом начале.   
Казалось, тут, на коленях, ему самое место – чувство вины не смылось, но стало легким, не болезненным.   
В последний раз с нежностью заплаканного дождя прижавшись губами к подушечке безымянного пальца, Джэхё достаточно громко произнес:  
\- Прости меня, Кён. 

 

Тяжелая слеза с отчетливым, громким, как казалось Кёну, звуком разбилась о подушку – бух! Будто вспорола ткань.   
И, пытаясь не выдать себя новыми капельками, Кён думал, зачем Джэхё это сделал.   
Зачем произнес свое «прости» так ясно? Зачем сделал это перед чужими глазами? Хотел, чтобы все видели, как он, такой красивый и полный сожаления, стоит перед ним на коленях? Перед ним, перед тем, кто ничего и раньше не стоил – а теперь уж и подавно.   
Пытался Джэхё устроить цирк и из этого извинения или ему в самом деле хотелось так, как он сделал?   
Услышал ли Джэхё этот мерзкий звук упавшей слезы и понял, что он не спит?   
Или в самом деле надеялся покаяться перед ним так, чтобы никто об этом не узнал? Формально извинения принес, может быть, даже очистил свою совесть, если она у него есть – а что Кён не слышал, так это не его проблемы.   
На все свои вопросы Кён хотел бы ответить так, чтобы не обманывать себя больше глупыми надеждами, как делал раньше, но один из них одолеть было сложнее всего: сказав свое «прости», Джэхё головой прижался к его руке, защекотав кожу волосами, и вместе с этим Кён услышал какой-то едва различимый звук, похожий на смешок – а, может быть, просто спина под кожаной курткой чуть дернулась.   
Проблема была в том, что Кён почему-то знал его вдоль и поперек – а, может быть, просто угадывал.   
Так или иначе, Джэхё всегда так делал, когда знал о чем-то, но не хотел, чтобы другие знали, что он знает – довольный смешок на долю секунды все-таки вырывался из него, а потом он делал вид, что у него лицо дернулось или он закашлялся.   
Когда щекотливое прикосновение волос к руке исчезло, Кён понял, что Джэхё поднялся – судя по звукам, поклонился и вышел.   
Рад был Кён тому, что он ушел, так и не набравшись смелости заговорить с ним, или рад был тому, что ушел, не став мучить собственной близостью и разговорами об их будущем, вдвоем или по отдельности, Кён и сам не знал.   
Позже, когда ему надоело притворяться спящим, Кён поднялся, сходил за водой…  
\- Какой красивый парень к тебе приходил, - сказал старик, лежащий с гастритом на койке у окна.  
Во фразе прозвучало явное любопытство и намерение начать разговор, который прояснил бы заинтересованным смысл невинных, но каких-то внутренне интимных поступков Джэхё.   
Но Кён ответил только:  
\- Красивый, да, - и забрался обратно под одеяло, отвернувшись к стене.   
О том, что имел в виду старик, он думать тоже не хотел. 

 

%

 

Чихун подумал, что если он купит собаку, Чихо заставит его со щенком поменяться местами: он будет есть из миски на полу и спать у порога, а пес займет его место в группе, потому что (с неизбежной интонацией убойной чиховской иронии):  
\- Толку столько же, а щеночек милее.   
Улыбнувшись застенчиво и немножко дико, Чихун остановил свой выбор на звере менее крупном, но более пушистом (Чихо, конечно, все равно разорется, но в маленькую клетку с колесом и кормушкой Чихун уж точно не поместится). 

 

\- Хён, хё-ё-ён…  
Тэиль подумал, что это никогда не изменится: Чихун поседеет, ему будет шестьдесят лет, а он все равно станет звать его «хё-ё-ён», растягивая гласную так подозрительно, что начинаешь бояться, какая «шалость» на этот раз пришла в его неумную, но изобретательную голову.   
Так, стоп!  
Тэиль растянул губы в оскале неприятно озадаченного собственной глупостью человека: неужели он думает, что в чихуновские шестьдесят он все еще будет в поле его зрения?   
Боже, глупость какая.   
\- Хё-ё-ё-ён, - снова поползло из-за спины, но теперь уже гораздо ближе, а потом – вот же неудивительно – макне обхватил Тэиля руками и задышал в ухо: - пойдем что-то покажу.   
\- Поцелуи по-французски я уже видел, спасибо, - не без яда ответил Тэиль.   
Чихун усмехнулся.   
\- Я бы с удовольствием и поцелуи показал, но нет. Сегодня у меня кое-что другое.   
Макне сиял, как начищенная монета, и Тэиль под угрозой быть выволоченным из спальни силой вынужден был сдаться. 

 

\- Смотри, хён, - Чихун начесывал мех между ушей со знакомым Тэилю энтузиазмом, так что старший искренне пожалел бедный кусок шерсти в руках макне, - зачем люди заводят животных?   
\- В твоем-то случае точно не от большого ума, - ответил Тэиль, но Чихун, как и следовало ожидать, пропустил мимо ушей.   
\- Люди заводят животных, потому что у них много нерастраченной любви, которую хочется кому-то подарить.  
Чихун сделал заявление, а Тэиль подавился: что-то макне опять понесло на вольные хлеба философировать – тревожные тучи и аура страха накрыла город.   
\- Теперь я этого лохматого буду любить, кормить, тискать, - Чихун до усрачки испугал меховой комок поцелуем в нос.   
Саркастичный чувак внутри Тэиля захлопал в ладоши, но как-то без особого удовольствия: что, теперь можно свитера с вытянутыми рукавами, которые защищали его от Чихуна, выбрасывать на помойку?   
Чихун внял голосу разума, нашел себе действительно игрушку и теперь отстанет от него?   
Тэиль дал себе обещание не ревновать в будущем покинувшего его Чихуна к комку меха – а то его большое человеческое достоинство уже рыдает от смеха, ей-богу.   
\- Чесать его буду, даже спать с ним могу… - продолжил Чихун. – Вот сейчас глажу его, и знаешь что, хён?   
\- Ну что?   
\- Тебя обнимать хочется нисколько не меньше, чем раньше, и тискать тоже…  
Бо-о-оже…  
\- Я от тебя не отстану, хён, даже не надейся, - зачастил Чихун. – Теперь у меня есть игрушка, а ты… ты не игрушка, хён, видишь?   
Фейспалм вышел у Тэиля как-то самопроизвольно и с большим чувством – больно, блин.   
Боже, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, спасите его от этого ребенка?

 

%

 

Чихо думал, что его неблагодарные одногруппнички должны перед ним, по правде говоря, на коленях псалмы петь – мало того, что терпит этих мудаебов, так еще и жратву им таскает, как служанка.   
Неуклюже избавившись от кедов, Чихун с пакетами в обоих руках ступил в коридор – и…  
\- Это что, блядь, за нахуй???!!!  
Не стоит, не стоит осуждать лидера и думать, что он злоупотребляет нецензурной лексикой. Если за точку отсчета брать христианское сочувствие и милосердие, можно легко поверить тому, что он, хоть это и неприятно для юноши нехрупкого телосложения двадцати с лишним лет, испугался.   
Да и кто бы не испугался: сначала под ноги Чихо вылетел какой-то меховой агрессор, а потом явно в погоне за агрессором из дверей гостиной на манер гориллы, ступнями и ладонями на полу, задницей в воздухе, вылетел Минхёк – очевидно, не сумел правильно оценить длину тормозного пути и врезался головой Чихо в колени.   
Минхёк смотрел на него с полу обиженно, как ребенок, одной рукой потирал ушибленный лоб, а другой прижимал к себе меховую варежку, из-за которой и случился инцидент, и Чихо с высоты своего роста, невзирая на то, что пакеты в руках ему внушительности не придавали, отдал необсуждающийся приказ:  
\- На кухню, за мной, - посмотрел подозрительно на лохматое существо и добавил: - Оба.   
Ох и вставит он сейчас Минхёку люля за попытку заняться в этом доме животноводством – да еще и без его командирского одобрения.   
Однако, стоило Чихо зайти в кухню, как адресованное Минхёку возмущение потускнело перед лицом совсем уж неслыханной наглости.   
\- А ты не охуел часом, нет?   
Возможно, опять найдутся желающие упрекнуть Чихо в неуместном сквернословии, но эта несмешная повесть вновь с упрямством защитника правды и всех сирых, угнетенных и обиженных, встанет на защиту лидера – возмущение просто было слишком велико.   
Да и кто бы не возмутился: Джэхё стоял у открытого окна и, вежливо и абсолютно не демонстрируя никаких признаков страха, курил в него, открытое, зажатую в пальцах сигарету.   
А потом еще и обнаглел до того, что примирительно заявил:   
\- Это последняя, честно. Я бросаю, - и в качестве доказательства предъявил ему пустую пачку.   
Если бы Чихо как-то по-человечески не начал подозревать, что Джэхё с тех пор, как закапал дождь, начал демонстрировать признаки человека, начавшего новую жизнь, он бы разорался, как обычно, а так ограничился предупреждением:  
\- Если она вдруг окажется не последней, а предпоследней, я тебя самого в газетку заверну и с удовольствием засмолю.   
Джэхё усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил.   
Чихо бросил свои пакеты на стол и вернул свое внимание провинившимся номер один: Минхёк во время экзекуции над Джэхё успел забраться на табуретку и теперь чесал свою меховую варежку между ушей.   
Чихо внимательно пригляделся к морде сначала Минхёка – улыбался, гад, хоть и как-то испуганно – потом поглядел на варежку и, знакомый с животноводством только на самом примитивном и стыдном уровне, спросил:  
\- Так что это за… крыса?  
\- Это не крыса, - резонно заметил Джэхё, выдувая в дождь серую струйку дыма.   
\- Это не крыса, - поддакнул Минхёк, продолжая начесывать.   
\- А что это? – раздраженно спросил Чихо, потому что эти двое начинали его доводить по-новой.   
\- Это хомячок, - счастливым голосом умственно отсталого быстро отозвался Минхёк.   
\- На самом деле, - Джэхё задумчиво подал голос и красиво расстался с еще одной струйкой дыма, - Минхёк прав, но и не прав.   
\- Это, блин, как? – спросил Чихо, который в этом дурдоме уже ничего не понимал, и уставился на Джэхё.   
Джэхё волнительно затягивался в последние, как он обещал, разы в жизни… Курить в дождь – это особое удовольствие, и ему было жаль с ним расставаться.   
Но не особенно жаль: удовольствие посильнее дожидалось его где-то в этом дожде, опутанное шнурами капельниц, чтобы он за ручку под шлепанье босых ступней вытащил его из темноты.   
Джэхё бы и дальше раздумывал об этом и дожде, но лидер смотрел на него слишком уж пристально и выжидающе, и он раскошелился на объяснение:   
\- Ты будешь смеяться, Чихо, но это действительно не крыса и не хомяк, и вообще животное в меньшей степени, чем хотелось бы тебе или ему самому…  
Даже Минхёк уставился на него, забыв прикрыть рот.   
Джэхё пожал плечами.   
\- Этой мохнатой фигней, - Джэхё кивнул на хомяка, - Чихун купил себе анлим на поцелуи.


	10. Эпиложек, или хэппиэнд по-нашему

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4_8N828gAc

And we'll say goodbye to the world that we love  
For I can no longer deny my blood

 

 

До выхода на сцену оставалось минут пять – Кён без особого интереса смотрел на бегающий по коридору стафф и как прихорашиваются другие ребята.   
Кён знал их всех, но было забавно смотреть так, как будто впервые в жизни: парень с большим носом и светящимся лицом неунывающего оптимиста запрыгнул на спину второго, с физиономией настолько хмурой и неподвижной, что она казалась вылепленной из гипса. И уж тем страннее начало выглядеть лицо этого хмурого, когда уголки его губ словно против его воли поползли вверх – стоило третьему, с голубыми волосами, присоединиться к шуточкам первого и пощекотать под ребрами.   
Тот, что с голубыми волосами, успел увернуться, улыбчивый получил затрещину, а хмурый парень закрыл лицо руками, чтобы спрятать улыбку.   
Кён усмехнулся – выглядело довольно мило и очень по-дружески.   
А ему самому все время не к месту хотелось плакать.   
Таблетки, с упаковкой которых его выпустили из больницы (слава богу, о тех, других, которых он проглотил целую кучу, никто больше не вспоминал, и к психиатру его не потащили – Кён до сих пор не знал, надо за это благодарить Чихо или нет), кажется, помогали только тем, что слез от них не было.   
Но плакать все равно хотелось – как будто нервы постоянно были настроены на частоту плача. Кто-то в мире смеется, как эти трое перед его глазами, но кто-то ведь и плачет, плачет прямо сейчас?   
Кён не то чтобы будто слышал их – просто ему казалась, что он постоянно с ними, в стране печали и дождя обнуленных до ничего. С теми, которых веселый поезд успеха и удачи выбросил на обочине – такие всегда были и всегда будут, и, наверно, нет большой трагедии в том, что он попал в их число.   
Кён вздрогнул, когда что-то коснулось его ладони – в запахе чистоты и стирального порошка кто-то вложил что-то в его руку и сжал пальцы.  
Кён посмотрел вниз: розочка.   
Белая.   
Где только умудрился достать?   
Джэхё любил и умел ухаживать – направленное в мирное русло умение устраивать каверзы и подставы превращалось во множество таких вот маленьких подарочков.   
Дары свои Джэхё подкладывал без объяснений и лишней сентиментальности, Кён улыбался им – но вряд ли радовался слишком сильно и к тому же быстро забывал, так что они оба становились все больше похожи на давно женатую пару немых стариков.   
Кён смотрел на коротенькую розочку и пытался справиться с жалостью к себе – если бы Джэхё был таким с самого начала…  
Мало-помалу, Кёну удавалось все лучше душить эту жалость – ну получилось так, как получилось, ну и ладно.   
Еще бы перестало хотеться плакать – и появляться на людях стало бы гораздо проще.   
Запах чистоты стал стремительно густеть, и под ложечкой знакомо застукало и засосало.   
\- Из всех Пак Кёнов на земле ты мой самый любимый, - услышал Кён тихий-тихий шепот.  
Усмехнулся: немой давно женатый старик заговорил.   
И ведь как заговорил – если перевести с ольчжановского диалекта романтичного гопника с высшим образованием на нормальный, человеческий, это что же получится?  
Признание в любви, что ли?   
Кён не был уверен, да и быть немым ему пока нравилось, так что он чуть нагнул голову, чтобы прогнать с шеи и так мимолетное прикосновение губ.   
А розочку сжал покрепче.


End file.
